Ghoulish Delight
by Picta Vulpes
Summary: Events have taken a decidedly interesting turn at Youkai Academy. Will the girls finally get their chance with Tsukune?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness fell over Youkai Academy as Tsukune left the classroom, having just finished research for his midterm essay, a study of youkai and human relations in medieval times. His soft brown eyes drooped sleepily as he ran his hand through his messy black hair. Gently the small silver holy lock chained to his wrist bumped across his head with a jingle.

Slowly he started walking toward the dorms, his tired eyes lowered to the ground. Almost as if on instinct he walked with a lazy pace, his mind blissfully blank for once. Bats fluttered through the trees, their squeaks nearly inaudible. Absently he wondered if Koumori, Kokoa's shape shifting companion, was among them on this starry night. Slowly he raised his eyes and realized he was staring directly into a pair of crystal blue eyes mere inches from his.

"Funny seeing you out here", Mizore mumbled, startling Tsukune so bad he fell back on his butt. Slowly, almost seductively, she straddled his legs and crawled toward him, pinning him in place with her lovingly frozen stare. "What took you so long?"

Nervously he reached his hand out to her shoulder, intending to halt her progress toward him. Somehow he just couldn't find the strength to push her away. Before he had a chance to reply her lips met his, the natural chill ever present in her lips sending a shiver of excitement up his spine. Instead of pushing her away he found himself pulling her closer, pressing her body to his as he deepened the kiss. A small happy moan escaped her as their tongues danced around each other. Slowly she pulled away from the kiss, a single strand of saliva fighting to keep them connected.

"I'm not Kurumu", she sighed as she stared into his eyes. "I won't try to charm you into doing something you don't want to." Slowly she turned her eyes away. "But I'm not Moka either, so I understand this kiss is all I will ever have."

Gently he turned her face back to him and passionately kissed her again, guiding her hands to his shoulders. Lovingly he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. With a fervor that surprised even himself, he kissed his way from her lips across her cheek and down the side of her neck, lightly nipping her shoulder as she shivered and moaned before placing several hot kisses on the hollow of her throat. "I wouldn't have it any other way" he sighed into her upper chest.

Tears of joy slipped from her eyes as she returned his kisses eagerly, struggling to pull his shirt over his head. Breaking the kiss just long enough to pull off the thin shirt and lay it aside, she returned to the task at hand with a passion she never knew. As if they had a mind of their own her hands flew to his belt, struggling to remove it as he tried to free her own body from her loose, striped shirt.

The sight of her flawless breasts heaving before him took his breath away. Slowly he dipped his head, taking first one erect nipple then the other into his mouth, his hands lifting her skirt to reveal the naked flesh of her most sacred area to him. Gently he slipped a hand between her thighs, eliciting another throaty moan from the ice maiden. With just a single touch he felt the slick wetness, amazed by her excitement. Slowly he removed his mouth from her breasts and stared questioningly into her eyes.

In silent answer to his question she finally opened the fly of his pants and exposed his swollen manhood, her eyes growing wide at the sheer size as it dwarfed her delicate hand. Slowly she ran her hand up and down the length of it, staring into his eyes as he moaned. Without a word she raised her hips, positioning the swollen tip against the tight opening of her sex. Passionately she locked her lips onto his as she lowered her hips, impaling herself on his throbbing shaft. Pain from the sudden loss of her virginity forced her eyes to squint as she slowly slid all the way down onto him.

Gently he pressed up into her as he massaged her breasts and deepened the kiss. Lovingly he held her close, waiting patiently for her pain to subside. Blushing from the mixture of pain and pleasure she began grinding her pelvis into his, trailing her hands across the scars that formed an x on his chest and up to the back of his head. Sighing happily she pulled him into a deep, hungry kiss.

Chuckling against her lips he reached around her, gripping her rear in his strong hands and forcing her hips up and down. With every push down he was rewarded with a small gasp or moan, her enjoyment of their union perfectly clear. Before long her breath started coming in ragged pants, sweat freezing to her bare skin as she came ever closer to her climax. Losing control of her youkai, a large sphere of ice formed around them, sealing them off from the world as her eyes squinted closed and her deepest muscles contracted and forced Tsukune's name from her lips in a scream of pure bliss.

Panting heavily she collapsed onto his chest, only to be rolled onto her back. One hand found her breast, the other coming to rest on her hip as the holy lock bounced against her side. Slowly he pulled out then slammed into her, hilting himself deep within her as she cried out at the sudden jolt of ecstasy. Repeatedly he slammed into her, grunting with each thrust as they came in shorter and shorter increments. A slight red tint snaked across his eyes, no longer pausing between thrusts. With a tremendous roar that shattered the sphere of ice he climaxed, lifting Mizore completely off the ground as he held her porcelain skinned body against his.

Slowly his grip on her eased, allowing her to slide down his thighs to the ground where she laid, her chest still heaving from her ragged breathing. Silently he reached for their shirts, pulling his on over his head as he handed Mizore's own shirt to her and helped her to her feet. Slowly she pulled her shirt over her head, smiling dreamily as they silently walked arm in arm toward the dorms. Out of nowhere she produced a lollipop, sticking it into her mouth as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tsukune?" she began, rubbing his arm. "Please don't tell Moka. She would kill me."

Tsukune stopped walking suddenly and turned to stare at Mizore. Slowly his hand found her cheek, rubbing it as she blushed deeply. "Moka isn't going to be a problem. She had actually, in a drunken rant, complained about you not wanting her like you want me. Turns out she likes guys AND girls. Just start hitting on her, maybe a touch here or there. You may be surprised how she reacts."

A small smile spread across her face as they started walking again, her nerves somewhat calmed by his reassuring words and tone. Overhead hundreds of bats squeaked, wheeled and dove as they hunted their prey. One very familiar bat repeatedly dove at their heads, pulling up at the last second. Nervously Mizore stopped walking and glanced around, her breath starting to come in panicked rhythm.

"Tsukune, I think-"

A pale pink and silver blur flew in out of nowhere, cutting off Mizore's words as a hand clamped around her throat and slammed her back into a nearby tree. Crimson eyes filled with a mixture of hatred and hurt stole the very breath from her as she found herself face to face with Moka Akashiya, still in her school uniform. Her rosary clinked lightly from the sudden stop, the moonlight glinting off the silver surface. A hiss escaped Moka's lips as she bared her fangs at the ice maiden.

"Touch him again and I will fucking kill you, bitch!" she screamed, drawing back her fist.

Rage and betrayal caused her arms to shake, but something entirely different shadowed her eyes, something Mizore understood completely yet couldn't name. Deciding to take a chance, she swiftly knocked Moka's hand from her throat, grabbed her blouse and pulled her into a passionate kiss, pouring every ounce of regret and desire into the kiss as her hands snaked up into Moka's hair.

For several moments they stood as still as stone, shock apparent on Tsukune's face. As if time was slowed for this one interaction, Moka reached up to Mizore's face, her hands gliding across her tear streaked cheeks. Slowly and gently she pushed Mizore back, staring into her eyes before turning her gaze to Tsukune. A small blush crept across her face before she looked back to Mizore, tears still trickling from the corners of her eyes. Lovingly she kissed Mizore's eyelids, looped an arm over her shoulder and held her other hand out to Tsukune.

Tentatively he stepped forward and took her hand, unsure of what to expect next. Silently Moka began leading them down the path, heading in the direction of the dorms. Several nervous minutes passed as they walked in silence. Mizore raised Moka's hand and brushed her lips across it, drawing a chuckle from Tsukune as they all visibly relaxed. Moka glanced at both of them then smiled as Koumori flitted to her shoulder, squeaking contentedly as she kissed his furry head. With one final squeak he flew off, no doubt to return to Kokoa.

The trio stood together in the courtyard of the dorms, which stood across from each other. A slight chill filled the air as they said their goodnights, Moka giving Tsukune the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced from her, while Mizore decided a friendly hug would be the safest course of action despite their earlier coupling. Tsukune waved and walked slowly to the boys' dorms, the two girls blushing as they walked to the other dorm arm in arm. Gently Mizore laid her head on Moka's shoulder and sighed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Moka and Mizore crept up the stairs of the dorm building, trying their hardest to be silent as they snuck down the darkened halls. At the door to Mizore's room she started to slow down, only to be silently pulled along by Moka. Curiosity painted on her face she allowed herself to be swept away by the gorgeous seductress. Silently she led Mizore to her room, never releasing her delicate hand. Moonlight streamed in through the multiple windows spread along the hallways, reflecting off of Moka's silver and pink tipped hair.

Before much longer they reached Moka's door as she reached to the top of the door frame for the spare key, her skirt lifting to just barely allow the slightest glimpse of her perfect bottom. Smirking at Mizore's blush she unlocked the door, letting her in then closing and locking the door behind them. With a flick of her wrist a gentle light flooded the room, not bright enough to hurt their eyes, but just enough to see. Slowly she led Mizore to the living room of her dorm, pulling her down onto the couch with her as she stared expectantly at Mizore.

"I suppose you wanna talk about tonight", Mizore mumbled, fresh tears threatening to fall.

"I would like an explanation", she began as she wiped the tears from Mizore's eyes. "Not just about the deal with Tsukune, but also that kiss of ours. Let's start from the beginning."

"I don't know what came over me, Moka. I never meant to cross that line with Tsukune. I don't know if it's because he has you or because you have him. Something just clicked out of place and I went for him. It kills me that neither of you have eyes for anyone else but each other. I guess I wanted to feel that just once, even if it wasn't meant to last. It isn't just him I've been wanting…"

Gently she reached for Moka's hands, holding them tightly in her own. Relief flooded through her as Moka returned the loving gesture with a smile. Unexpectedly she pulled Mizore into a gentle yet firm hug.

"You've wanted someone for so long, and I've seen how you stare at the two of us together," she sighed, letting her sit back to look into her face. "I can honestly say that it flatters me, and I was wondering when you would make a move on me. I'm just surprised it took you this long to do it. I understand why you did what you did with Tsukune. I was upset, and absolutely ready to rip your head off. But I see now that I shouldn't be mad at either of you, and not just because it was a hell of a show."

With that last comment Mizore blushed wildly, he cheeks glowing brighter than Chernobyl. Mildly ashamed she looked at the floor, only to have her chin raised back up by Moka as she continued speaking.

"I wanted to kill both of you, but I have to admit that one kiss expressed every bit of desire and showed me how bad you felt for 'taking' him from me. But you didn't. Besides," she giggled, winking, "I always wanted a boyfriend AND a girlfriend, if you would have me."

Tears of joy glistened in her eyes as she leapt on Moka, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and showering her with loving kisses. Each subsequent kiss got deeper, held longer, until their lips remained together, relishing in the feel of each other's presence. Experimentally Moka opened her lips and slid her tongue out. To her excitement Mizore returned the favor, their tongues dancing wildly. Grinning wickedly Moka broke from the kiss, pulling Mizore to her feet and leading her to the window, which happened to be directly across from Tsukune's.

As luck would have it, he happened to be walking past his window as they resumed their furious make out session. They could barely hear him hit the floor as he fainted, which caused a bout of stifled laughter to break the girls apart. Moka headed toward another part of the dorm room, which was more like an apartment. Mizore followed, seeing a private shower and tub that apparently no other student had in their rooms. Smiling over her shoulder, Moka began running the water for a shower.

"If you have this, why do you even come to the communal showers downstairs?" she asked, blushing as Moka began to unbutton her blouse.

"To get a good look at your body, of course," she almost purred, dropping her blouse as she stalked over to Mizore. Slowly she unzipped her skirt and dropped it to the floor, standing fully nude in front of Mizore with her hands on her rounded hips. "Shower with me?"

As if in a dream Mizore pulled her own shirt and skirt off, blushing even harder as Moka pulled their bodies together under the warm water and snaked her tongue into Mizore's mouth. Gently they caressed each other, their hands mapping out every curve of their bodies as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Gently and unwillingly Moka broke the kiss, reaching for scented body washes and shampoos and a sponge.

Silently, while maintaining eye contact, Moka lathered soap on the sponge and gently began to massage soap over Mizore's skin, starting at her neck and very slowly working her way down her breasts, teasing her hardened nipples with one soapy hand as she continued down across her stomach with the sponge. Slowly and methodically she worked up a lather on her silky thighs, darting the sponge between them every few seconds as Mizore moaned and gasped quietly.

Without warning Moka dropped to her knees, lifted one of Mizore's legs and used an apparatus she hadn't yet noticed to direct a stream of water directly into Mizore's core, washing away the last physical remnants of her earlier encounter with Tsukune. Yet again Mizore blushed, surprised by this unexpected and very pleasant sensation. She almost felt as if she could climax on the spot from the stimulation, but was pushed beyond the realm of thought as she felt Moka's tongue begin flicking her most sacred spot.

With a moaning yell she clenched the back of Moka's head as her back was pressed against the wall of the shower. Moka dropped the device and threw the other leg onto her other shoulder, supporting Mizore as she buried her face deep between those silken thighs. Surprisingly to Mizore she felt Moka's hand on her swollen nipple as her other hand held her lower back and pressed her into Moka's face with a surprising force.

Hours seemed to pass as Moka lapped, teased, tickled and flicked her clitoris and darted in and out of her opening. Suddenly she felt her climax building, aided by the fact that Moka was now sucking on that one special spot as she tugged lightly on her nipples with both hands. With a massive cry she arched her back, the convulsions forcing the fluids from her body to wash across Moka's face, as she happily lapped up as much as she could. Panting heavily, she sagged to the floor of the shower as Moka cleaned her face and ample breasts of her new lover's fluids. Slowly she knelt up behind Moka, wrapping her arms around her to massage her breasts and kiss along the side of her neck.

"That was amazing. I've never felt anything like that," she moaned, smiling as Moka turned around to look into her eyes lovingly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she laughed. "Now I think we both need a COLD shower."


	3. Chapter 3

Early dawn light filtered through the window, shining on Tsukune's face as he slept where he fainted the night before. A shadowy figure let itself in through his window, wings folding as the creature crept closer to him with hungry eyes. Slowly it reached for him, deadly claws extended. A small smile slid across the face as it inched closer to him.

"I wouldn't even think about it, Kurumu," Moka growled, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Startled, Kurumu jumped back, slamming her head into the wall. A deep chill settled into her bones, causing her to look over her shoulder and straight into the eerily silent face of Mizore, lollipop pocketed in her cheek. Slowly she started shaking her head, her eyes flashing white as ice enveloped Kurumu from the neck down. Effectively immobilized, she lay there unable to do anything but fight to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Boobzilla, what were you doing?" Mizore mumbled as she pulled the lollipop from her mouth.

"Boobzilla? That's a good one," Moka laughed, enjoying the slight blush that crept onto Mizore's cheeks. Walking with a seductive swagger she stepped up to Kurumu, kneeling down to be at eye level with her. Quickly she sent a smoldering glance at Mizore before turning to the trapped succubus. "Next time you wanna try to rape poor Tsukune here, wait until we aren't around."

Kurumu's narrowed eyes rapidly darted between Moka's dominating presence and Mizore's blushing face, understanding slowly beginning to dawn on her. A wicked grin slipped into place as she stared at Mizore's slightly heaving chest.

"Oh my god Moka, tell me you did NOT fuck her brains out last night!" she squealed, Mizore's concentration breaking enough for the ice to shatter.

"No, she just ate my pussy. Twice," Mizore muttered as she climbed through the window. Blushing lightly she moved behind Moka, wrapping her arms around her waist as she lay her head on Moka's shoulder and kissing the small area of exposed skin. Suddenly Tsukune groaned, struggling to sit up as everyone turned to look at him.

Slowly Tsukune sat up, looking at each of his friends in turn. Confusion clouded his eyes as he stared at Mizore clinging to Moka as Kurumu sat shivering on the floor among shards of ice. A sudden blush flew across his cheeks as he remembered the kisses he had witnessed Moka and Mizore sharing through the window the night before.

Moka extended her hand to help him up, daring him with her eyes to say anything. A small smile played across his lips as he accepted her hand. Absently he rubbed the back of his head as Kurumu stood, her almost too short skirt offering a glimpse of her striped panties that caused his blush to deepen as he tried to look anywhere else.

"Everyone out," Moka ordered, lightly brushing Mizore's bangs with her fingers. "I need to talk to Tsukune."

"Oh shit," he muttered as Mizore and Kurumu made their way to his door, the former looking at the two with loving adoration and desire in her eyes. Slowly he turned to Moka, bracing for the inevitable kick he knew was coming his way. Looking at the floor, Moka came to stand in front of him.

"I'm not going to teach you your place," she began. "I won't kick you. I'm not going to ask what happened between you two last night." Gently he turned her face up to him, startled to see the tears welling up in her eyes. "You weren't the only one that got pulled in by her. Yes, I tasted her twice last night, but not her blood. I don't want anyone's blood but yours."

"I'm not upset, Moka," he sighed, pulling her into a hug. "When I came home last night, I thought that one moment of weakness had destroyed our relationship. I never meant to cheat on you. I love you with all my heart. I was so scared I was going to lose you." Slowly he pulled back just far enough to plant a gentle kiss on her lips, relaxing as she returned the kiss.

Smiling happily, she breathed in his scent as she snuggled into his neck. For several minutes they stood there, just holding each other as their hearts beat as one. Off in the distance they heard the first bell, not even caring that they would be late. Suddenly she eased her head back, staring into his eyes as she gripped his shoulders.

"Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"I… forgot breakfast… May I?"

Before he could answer, her fangs sank into his neck, drawing his blood from his veins in an exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure. As she drank her fill, she reached up and gripped the back of his head, a moan escaping her lips. Slowly she ran the tip of her tongue across the wound, sealing it, but continued trailing her tongue up to his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth before planting her lips on his. A groan full of desire slid from him, his hands sliding down her back to her hips. Gently he pushed her back, breaking the kiss with a pained look on his face.

"Despite how badly I want to throw you on the bed and finish this, we have to get to class."

Smiling weakly at him, Moka turned and led the way to the door. Holding a finger to her lips she lightly gripped the handle, yanking it open and stepping back as not only Mizore and Kurumu came tumbling in through the door, but also Yukari, the tiny witch, and Moka's sister Kokoa. Moka and Tsukune laughed at the ball of jumbled bodies that was their friends. Painstakingly the four girls untangled themselves.

"How come Mizore gets to have all the fun?" Yukari shouted, leaping on Tsukune's leg, followed by Kurumu grabbing his other leg.

"I wanna play with him, too," Kurumu whined, grinding her massive breasts into his thigh as her hand up slid up toward his crotch. "I wanna play all weekend."

Before her hand found its target Moka grabbed her wrist, squeezing almost hard enough to break bones. Glaring into her eyes, she lifted her clear off the floor.

"Because a single kiss from you and I would lose him forever," she snarled. "Besides, I'm not sharing him with Mizore. I'm sharing Mizore with him."

Silence fell over the room as all eyes turned to Mizore, who found the carpet very interesting at that moment. Slowly she looked to each of them in turn, then returned her gaze to the floor. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead as she felt the gazes burning into her.

"Moka claimed me as hers last night," she muttered, rolling her lollipop to the other cheek. "It was what I wanted."

Suddenly Kurumu stood and walked over to Mizore, stopping directly in front of her. Without a word she slapped Mizore across the face, leaving an angry red hand print behind. Tears welled up in her eyes as she leaped from the window, her wings unfolding at the last second to carry her away toward the lake. Dazed, Mizore raised her hand to her cheek as tears stung her own eyes.

"What the hell," Moka yelled as she rushed to Mizore and pulled her into her arms and cradled the back of her head with her hand. "Kokoa, bring her back. Beat her half to death if you have to!"

Nodding once and shooting a nasty look at Tsukune she raced out of the room, Koumori flitting around her head as they went. Tsukune came and wrapped his arms around the two girls, Yukari going to the other side to do the same. Silent sobs wracked Mizore's body as she buried her face in Moka's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears streamed down Kurumu's cheeks as she stared out over the lake, her knees hugged to her chest. Black clouds rolled across the sky, threatening rain and mimicking the succubus's depressed mood. The wind began to pick up, tossing her hair about as she dropped her forehead to her knees.

_How can they do this, _she thought, fresh tears falling from her lashes.

The shrubs rustled behind her, causing her head to whip around. Kokoa pushed her way through the bushes, twigs and leaves tangled in her red locks. Several rips marred her otherwise perfect uniform, an angry red scratch sprawled across her cheek.

"Ya know, if you're gonna run away, find somewhere easier for me and Koumori to track you down," she scolded, walking over to Kurumu and setting a hand on her shoulder. With a slight huff of annoyance she flopped down beside the succubus.

A small smile tugged the corner of Kurumu's mouth up slightly, a chuckled finding its way out between the sniffles. Gratefully she laid her head on the vampire's shoulder, fresh tears slipping from her eyes as she squeezed them shut tightly.

"I don't know what came over me," Kurumu mumbled, tears sliding from her cheek to Kokoa's shoulder. "It just feels like Moka has stolen everyone from me. She has the perfect body, everyone just loves her." She raised her head and looked into Kokoa's eyes. "I tried so hard to be the one everybody wanted, everyone desired. Did I try too hard?"

"Yes, actually," Kokoa sighed, running her hand across Kurumu's cheeks to wipe the tears away. "But if you focus on the unreachable horizon, you never notice the attainable around you."

Realization dawned on Kurumu as Kokoa stood and began walking away.

"You mean…" she began, causing Kokoa to pause and look over her shoulder. A hint of sadness tainted the small smile on the vampire's face. Without a word she turned and disappeared through the bushes.

_Why did I say that? How could I just blurt out my heart like that? _Slowly Kokoa walked along the gravel path that led away from the lake, so lost in thought she wasn't watching where she was going. Suddenly her face met a lamp post, bloodying her nose as she fell on her butt.

A nearby student whistled, appreciative of the view he had gotten of her panties. Tears of anger slid down her cheeks as she leapt to her feet and began chasing the lecherous youkai across the grounds. Mere seconds passed before she caught him by the collar. Fear flew across his face as she threw him against a wall, her foot pinning him to the wall by his crotch.

"If you ever insult me like that again, I will kill you," she growled, staring into his bulging eyes. She pressed hard with her foot, then walked away as the student fell to the ground and began to vomit from the intense pain. Fresh tears began to well up in her eyes as she continued walking. As an afterthought she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the small amount of blood from her nose.

"Hey Kokoa-chan," Tsukune called, alone for once. "Why the long face? Did you find Kurumu?"

Slowly she turned to him, not at all surprised by the smile that always seemed to be on his face. Without realizing it she changed course slightly to walk beside him, her eyes on the ground.

_What is it about his blood that onee-sama likes so much, _she wondered, stealing a glance at his neck. Immediately she wished she hadn't, her nose catching his scent as she realized just how hungry she was. _Would he let me? I know I haven't been nice to him, but he is such a selfless person…_

"Tsukune-san, um…" she mumbled, not quite sure how to ask if she could drink from him.

"What is it, Kokoa-chan," he asked, stopping and turning to face her.

"I was just wondering," she muttered nervously, "could I… I mean, its…"

"What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if I could have a little of your blood," she blurted, blushing madly. "Kinda like Moka does when she forgets breakfast… I didn't get a chance to eat this morning, and-"

"I guess Moka wouldn't mind," he said, blushing as well. "I don't like to see anyone go hungry."

Kokoa rested her hands on his shoulders, her blushing face practically on fire. Slowly and apprehensively she stood on her tiptoes, grateful when he knelt down slightly to accommodate her shorter stature. His scent slammed into her, driving all thoughts but hunger from her mind. Gently she slid her fangs into his neck, her lips sealing onto his skin.

_His skin is so soft. And this taste is amazing! No wonder onee-sama likes to forget breakfast._

As his blood flowed over her tongue she noticed a tingle at the base of her skull, which shot down her spine to her core, startling her enough to remove her mouth from his neck and jump back. Seeing the blood trickle from his, she blushed even harder- a feat she thought impossible- and ran her tongue over the two small wounds to seal them.

"Th- thank you, Tsukune-san," she stammered, refusing to meet his eyes. "I g- guess I should be going now."

"No problem," he said, smiling weakly at her. "Next time, though, try not to take so much?"

"I'm sorry," she gushed before turning and running away down the path.

Shaking his head and chuckling he started down the path, though at a slower pace. Gently he rubbed the spot she had drank from, surprised by the force with which she had latched onto his neck. Absently he wondered if there would be a hickey on his neck.

"Quite generous of you, Tsukune," a sultry voice called from the tree line. Slowly Moka stepped from the shadows and sauntered up to Tsukune, who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"I can explain," he hurriedly exclaimed. "She forgot breakfast and was really hungry, so-"

"So you let her drink your blood," she finished, silencing him with a gentle kiss. "I heard and saw everything, and I'm not upset."

"You're not?" he asked, staring into her crimson eyes.

"Why would I be upset about you just being your usual helpful self?" she asked, laughing as she ran her hand through his hair. "You helped my sister when she needed it most. Thank you for that."

Gently she looped her arm through his and started walking, though toward the dorms instead of toward school. A small smile graced her features as she laid her head on his shoulder and continued walking in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all the follows and favorites. Seriously though, guys, I really need feedback. Whether its constructive criticism, a regular comment or a requested pairing, I need to hear from you guys. Thanks!**

Mizore's mind wandered as she sat in class, listening as Nekonome-sensei gave a rather boring history of human and Youkai fishing techniques. The constant twitching and waving of her feline tail was mildly entertaining, as it would accidentally wipe her writing from the blackboard.

A particularly loud sigh escaped the ice princess's lips, a cloud of frost following along with it. A single tear of happiness gathered in the corner of her crystal eye, freezing as soon as it formed. Her mind replayed the events of the previous day and night, her heart feeling as if it would burst.

Eventually the bell rang, and in her eagerness to be with her new lover, she leapt out the open window beside her desk. A thin ramp of ice formed, allowing her to slide the three stories to the ground unharmed. At the bottom of the ramp she stood, pulling her panties and skirt from where they were uncomfortably wedged, much to the delight of several students nearby, and began walking toward the dorms.

_Would it be my lover or lovers,_ she wondered as she produced one of her magical lollipops and pocketed it in her cheek. A sudden chill ran up her spine, causing her to look up and directly into the slightly glowing eyes of Kurumu.

"Hello, Mizore," the succubus purred sensually as she circled the rigid form of the ice maiden. A hint of a smile tugged her pouty lips up slightly at the corners. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Mizore mumbled cautiously. "Take it from a professional. When you stalk someone, the object is to avoid being seen. Especially by someone you bitch slapped this morning."

A hint of a blush crept across Kurumu's cheeks as she dropped her eyes to the ground. Slowly she reached for Mizore's hand, relaxing when she didn't pull away from her. Nervously she glanced up from underneath her bangs.

"Mizore, I'm sorry," she began. "I never should've slapped you. I just lost my temper when you said Moka claimed you. It seems like everyone wants her, not me. Or you. Or anyone else around her, for that matter."

Just barely Mizore's youkai shifted, her eyes softening. She took a small step toward Kurumu, placing her other hand on top of the hand gripping hers. Chuckling slightly she turned her head to the side and spit out her lollipop, then turned back and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the succubus's lips as she squeezed her hand lightly.

"Kurumu, I always did like you. But you never showed any interest in me, only Tsukune."

"I've liked you too," she whispered as she touched her lips with her fingertips. "But like me, you only seemed to want Tsukune. Then when you said Moka claimed you this morning, I felt like she had stolen my only chance at happiness. But this morning, by the lake…"

Mizore stepped even closer as Kurumu hesitated and laid her hand on her cheek, her eyes silently urging her to continue. A sigh slipped from the succubus as she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts.

"I think Kokoa might be… I think she has a crush on me. 'If you focus on the unreachable horizon, you never notice the attainable around you.' That's what she said to me," Kurumu mumbled as she leaned her head forward onto Mizore's shoulder, only to lift her head and stare as Mizore began to giggle.

"I think she wishes she was a little older, honestly. She may actually-"

Her words stopped short as a twig snapped nearby. Quickly she turned toward the sound. Unless she was going crazy, she could have sworn she saw the faintest flash of red disappear behind a tree. Slowly she turned back toward Kurumu.

"You should go," Kurumu sighed. "We both know Moka has about as much patience as Nekonome-sensei's attention span."

Both girls locked eyes, Kurumu brushing her lips against Mizore's before leaping into the air and flying away. In mere moments the succubus was gone from sight, leaving Mizore to stare after her as a single tear gathered in the corner of her eye, freezing as soon as it slipped onto her cheek. Sighing lightly she turned and started off toward the dorms again, producing another lollipop from her sleeve and pocketing it in her cheek.

-\/-\/-

_A few years older… Didn't Yukari use some sort of aging spell?_

Kokoa slipped from her hiding spot as soon as Mizore, who seemed a little distracted, was a comfortable distance away. Slyly she glanced over her shoulder at Mizore's retreating form before letting out an ultrasonic whistle. Several seconds later her trusted companion, Koumori, came fluttering through the trees, squeaking happily that his mistress had a task for him.

"Koumori, lead me to Yukari," she ordered, pleased when he squeaked once and started flying away.

She immediately took off at a fast trot, easily keeping up with the chattering little mammal. For what seemed like hours she followed the bat, surprise creeping into her mind as the little creature picked up speed. Suddenly she found herself running at full speed to keep up, which caused her to begin to worry.

_Where's the damn fire?_ She took her eyes off of him to look around, only to spot Yukari backed into a corner by three brutish youkai, some form of trolls, standing nearly four times her height. Saliva dripped from their mouths as they stalked closer to the tiny witch. The center troll seemed to be the leader of the group, considering the other two watched him with respectful awe.

"Let's see what this little dress is hidin' under it", he rasped, reaching for Yukari as she screamed. "I love it when they scream like that!"

In less than a heartbeat Kokoa charged them, kicking up with all her strength between the leader's legs. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from his lungs as he grabbed his mangled crotch and fell to his knees, drawing the others' attention from their prey. Their faces shifted from confusion to shock as they took in the sight of the furious vampire before them. The two standing trolls reached down and grabbed their leader, hoisting him onto their shoulders and beating a hasty retreat.

"That takes care of that", Kokoa grinned, stretching her shoulders out as she turned to the shivering witch.

"Oh my god, Kokoa, thank you so much", she gushed, tackling the vampire. Kokoa put up a mild struggle as Yukari nuzzled into the vampire's chest, tears still streaming down her face. Slowly she relaxed enough for Kokoa to push her off and stand up.

"No problem", she grinned, suddenly remembering the reason she had hunted Yukari down. "Actually, I was looking for you because I wanted to ask a favor from you."

"Anything for my savior… Again", she laughed, standing up and dusting her dress off. "So what ya need?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the first of five chapters I'm dumping at once. That's gonna be the new format. Write five and dump them. Hope you guys enjoy the story! And for those offended by the mature content in this story, I apologize. I am trying to remain tastefully descriptive. The greatest stories make you see in your mind what you're reading, tight? This may not be great, but that is the goal I am aiming for. The lemons in the remaining chapters of this story will be written with frequency, mainly to avoid my story being banned. **

"You want WHAT?!"

"You heard me", Kokoa said, a small smirk on her face. "Put a Minor Aging Spell into some type of amulet for me."

"But why would you want to be older?" she asked, eyeing the vampire. "You realize I could lose my wand for this, right?"

"I know, but it won't happen, I promise", Kokoa begged, gripping her hand tightly. "Please, please, please! I'll never ask for anything else and do my own homework from now on, I swear!"

"Well, you did save me", Yukari sighed. "What kind of amulet do you want?

With a flourish she whipped open her cape, displaying dozens of amulets of various shapes and sizes. Almost instantly Kokoa pointed to a silver bat with onyx stones for its body and head. Nodding once, Yukari pulled the selected jewelry from its resting place and cupped it in her hands. A golden light flowed from her hands and into the pendant as she chanted in a strange and ancient language. As she finished chanting, the light faded and eventually vanished.

"Here you go", she said, smiling as she held it out to Kokoa, who gently took it from her hands. "This particular charm will add about three years to your age, so that would make you, like, nineteen."

Silently Kokoa threw her arms around the witch's neck, kissing her cheek and hugging her. Softly she murmured her thanks, hugging her tightly before releasing her. A smile spread over Yukari's face as she saw how happy she had made Kokoa. Kokoa smiled back, releasing her and turning to leave.

"One thing, though", she called, causing Kokoa to turn back toward her. "Don't wear it for more than three days without taking it off. Things could turn out rather… odd."

Kokoa nodded, then smiled and waved as she took off at a trot, eager to try out her new charm. She knew exactly who to try it out on, too.

-\/-\/-

A stiff breeze blew in from the lake, ruffling Kurumu's hair as she sat staring out over the water. Absently she tossed pebbles into the water, her emotions mimicked by the water's surface. Behind her there came a cracking of twigs, followed by a figure stepping out of the bushes. Leaves and small twigs tangled in her long, fire red hair, her rather tight blouse ripped at the shoulder. Her ample chest heaved, causing the light to catch on the onyx and silver necklace she wore.

"Who the hell are you", Kurumu asked, her nerves suddenly on edge. Slowly the figure stalked toward her, stopping short when Kurumu jumped to her feet and hissed at her.

"Still chasing the horizon, Kurumu?"

"Kokoa", Kurumu gasped, staring at her. "How did… What… Huh?!"

Blushing lightly, Kokoa eased up to Kurumu, kicking her shoes off as she went. A hunger in her eyes, one all too familiar to Kurumu, brought a blush to the succubus's face. In the blink of an eye the vampire stood in front of her, mere inches from her. Kokoa raised her hand to Kurumu's face, cupping it in her hand as she pulled her into a tender kiss. Seconds seemed like hours as they shared the kiss.

Kokoa's heart leapt into her throat as Kurumu deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into the vampire's mouth and sliding it across her small fangs. A small growl slipped from her lungs as she pulled the succubus's body against her own and guided her hand to the curve of her luscious thighs, just barely below the hem of her skirt. Inwardly she smiled as Kurumu's grip on her thigh tightened, then slid a little farther up.

While keeping their mouths latched together, Kurumu slid her free hand along the buttons of Kokoa's blouse, slipping each one from its resting place to allow her shirt to slip from her shoulders. Gently she kissed her way down the vampire's neck and across her shoulders, trailing kisses and licks across her chest as she slipped the straps of the flimsy bra from her shoulders. A small gasp slipped from Kurumu as she realized the beautiful bounty before her eyes dwarfed even her massive bust.

Kokoa pulled her back into another deep kiss, the passion burning the two. With slightly fumbling hands she pulled at the fabric of Kurumu's blouse, finally undoing the buttons to discover that the succubus wore no bra. Shyly she flicked her eyes from the bosom in front of her to Kurumu's eyes, then tentatively dipped her head to lower her eager mouth to her fully erect nipple. The moan that the succubus uttered emboldened her, causing her to suck a little harder.

Another moan escaped Kurumu as she reached down and unzipped Kokoa's skirt, pushing it and the cotton panties underneath as far down as she could without dislodging Kokoa's skillful mouth. Shivers ran down her spine as she reached between the vampire's legs, which parted at her touch, and slid her fingers across the clean shaven lips. With expert skill she parted them, sliding a single finger across the sensitive nub as Kokoa flicked her tongue across her nipple and began tending to the other nipple.

Kokoa ground her hips against Kurumu's masterful hand as she reached with both hands to remove the succubus's remaining clothing. A single thin strip of hair met her fingers as she reached between Kurumu's thighs. As if by silent instruction she spread her legs, offering uninhibited access to her core. A small moan tried to escape her, muffled by the breast she currently had in her own mouth.

Suddenly Kokoa released her nipple, using the hand not planted between Kurumu's thighs to gently push her to the ground. For several seconds she eyed the beauty sprawled before her, then sensually crawled over and lay her body flat against the succubus's. Almost instantly their mouths found each other's as their hands snaked across each other's bodies.

Gently Kurumu rolled Kokoa over, kissing her deeply the entire time. Without a word she turned around, straddling Kokoa's face as she dove her tongue deep between the vampire's thighs. A surprised gasp flew from her as a shiver spread from her core throughout her entire body. Instinctively she raised her head, gliding her tongue between the sweet folds before her, gaining confidence as Kurumu's hips ground against her hot tongue. The surprising skill with which Kurumu lapped at her shaved mound soon had her squeezing her thighs and bucking her hips up, trying to offer all of herself to the succubus.

Moments later she was rewarded with the same reaction from Kurumu, the two grinding into each other in absolute carnal bliss. Minutes stretched into hours as they twisted and tried their best to focus on pleasing the other. A feeling of utter release washed over Kokoa, her very essence flowing from her as Kurumu's orgasm washed over her own tongue. The two tried their best to lap up every drop, but the sheer force of their climaxes proving that attempt futile.

The two collapsed in a shivering, breathless heap, Kokoa's head on Kurumu's ample chest as their intertwined fingers idly caressed the other's hand. A contented sigh slipped from the pair, their breath turning to fog. Confusion spread across their faces as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh my god, that is so sexy", a familiar voice mumbled from a nearby shrub.


	7. Chapter 7

A chill ran down Kurumu's spine as she heard the voice hidden in the bushes. Blushing madly, she scrambled to cover herself. This proved futile, however, as her uniform barely covered her even when worn properly. A matching blush blazed across Kokoa's cheeks, who could only sit there and try her hardest to cover her sweaty form.

Mizore stepped from the bushes, eyeing the two girls' naked bodies appreciatively. Giggling quietly she slunk up to the pair, dropping to her knees between the two. Gently she reached out and stroked Kokoa's cheek as she rubbed Kurumu's breasts with her other hand. A small blush crept up from Mizore's chest to her cheeks.

"This is a sight I never thought I would see", she purred, trailing her hand down Kokoa's neck to her heaving breasts. Grinning mischievously, she turned her face back to Kurumu. "Soon, but not today."

Kurumu blinked in surprise as Kokoa blinked in confusion as Mizore kissed first one girl then the other, which confused Kokoa even more. Slowly Mizore stood up as she stared at both girls, then turned and disappeared into the bushes again. Confusion plainly apparent on her face, Kokoa turned to Kurumu.

"What the hell?!"

-\/-\/-

Sweat glistened on Tsukune's chest and forehead as Moka put him through his paces. His training had intensified following a recent visit from the headmaster, a meeting which Tsukune hadn't been allowed into. All he knew was that Moka was visibly troubled by the headmaster's words, and no matter how hard he tried to pry or sweet talk the information out of Moka, he always failed to do so.

It had been months since his training had been this intense, back when he had just began learning to control his youkai. Moka's kicks hurt worse, even when blocked, and her punches were faster. Her counters were more solid, as if he was attacking a brick wall or solid steel. Even her youkai had changed, taking on a terrifyingly anxious darkness.

Every time he had spotted an opening, her guard was up before his attacks could connect. Her focus was so intense that she hadn't even noticed the one attack that had drawn blood. Feeling terrible that he had hurt her, he stopped attacking, giving her the opportunity to kick him clear across the training grounds and embed him into the walls of the canyon. With a huff she landed in front of him, her skirt caught by a stray breeze.

"You damn fool!", she yelled, baring her fangs at him. "You never drop your guard, no matter what! What would you do if I decided to kill you one day? Huh?!"

"I would just have to die", he groaned as he dislodged himself from the rubble. "I refuse to hurt you."

She jerked back, surprised by his response. Her features softened for a moment, then she straightened her back and glared at him.

"Then I guess you will just have to die today."

Faster than he could blink she leaped forward with a kick aimed at his ribs, breaking several as she connected with his body. Pain seared through his body as he flew through the air, his vision starting to go red at the edges. The wind was knocked from his body as he landed and slid several yards across the ground.

_I can't… let him… escape! _He fought his hardest to control the deadly youkai inside him, his blood going cold as he felt the black marks of the Ghoul creeping across his chest. His fangs elongated, barely cutting his lip as they protruded from his mouth. His vision started to go black as the Ghoul fought to take control.

_No! I won't let you hurt her!_

_What choice do you have, little Tsukune? My power is unstoppable!_

Moka stared in amazement as the Ghoul stood, his demonic eyes closed as he argued with himself. Various emotions seemed to flit across the tattooed face for several seconds, then his eyes opened, dark as night.

_What have I done, _Moka thought, the waves of youkai emanating from the Ghoul sending a chill down her spine. _I've awakened the Ghoul. There's no way I can survive this._

The Ghoul took a menacing step toward her, drew a deep breath, and let out an earsplitting roar. Before the sound even had time to echo it charged her, swinging one massive clawed hand at her head. Moka ducked, just barely avoiding losing her head. Several silver hairs drifted in front of her face, causing her blood to run cold. Instantly it attacked again, slamming its fists into the ground where she had stood just a fraction of a second before.

Blood trickled from her cheek, a small scratch proving as evidence of the creature's speed. Growling in a mixture of anger and fear she put all her force into a kick aimed at the Ghoul's ribs, crying out in shock as his hands caught her ankle and waist, lifting her over its head. With a mighty roar it slammed her to the ground on her back twice. The second slam knocked her senseless, her eyes rolling from the force of the hit.

_I'm going to be the one dying,_ she realized, fear immobilizing her as the Ghoul pinned her to the ground and raised its fists over its head as it stared at her with those cold, black eyes. A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she squeezed them shut and waited for the killing blow. _I'll always love you, Tsukune._

The life ending strike never came. Terror gripped her heart as she opened her eyes and looked up. She lay perfectly still as the Ghoul's eyes closed. Slowly the tattoos faded, the fangs began shrinking back to their normal size, its body shrank. Crouched over was plain old Tsukune, now naked due to his transformation shredding his clothes. Tears streamed down his face as he furrowed his brow, apparently fighting very hard to contain the mindless brute within him. Slowly he slumped down, his full weight resting on Moka's legs as his arms fell to his lap.

"Ts… Tsukune?"

Slowly he opened his weary eyes, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Tentatively she reached her hand up to his cheek, a sense of awe sweeping over her as she contemplated his restraint and control, something she had never thought about.

"I told you I would never hurt you", he chuckled, reaching out to stroke her face. A shudder raced down his spine as he fell to the side, completely unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Dusk began to fall as Moka finally managed to lay Tsukune across her bed, draping a thin sheet across his naked body. A shudder crept up her spine as she stared at his sleeping face, the memory of her encounter with the Ghoul that afternoon causing her blood to run cold. She rubbed her arms hard, trying to rub some warmth back into her skin as she walked to the bathroom.

_A hot shower's what I need. Wash away the dirt… and hopefully the stress._

Steam rose from the shower as she began to undress, running her hands through her hair. Slowly she stepped into the shower, gasping at the heat of the shower. She adjusted the temperature and stretched a foot into the water, finally satisfied with the temperature. She heaved a contented sigh, as the water flowed over her body, loosing muscles she didn't even know were knotted up. The sound of the bathroom door opening, though rather quiet, rang through her ears like a shot from a cannon.

"Moka? Can I come in?"

Moka breathed a sigh of relief as Mizore's head popped around the shower curtain, her eyes drifting over Moka's wet body. A slight blush crept across her cheeks, still unused to seeing Moka's naked body. As she slipped into the shower, fully clothed, Moka chuckled and held her arms out to the ice maiden. Smiling happily she wrapped her arms around Moka's hips and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Moka, you're shaking like a leaf", she muttered, squeezing the vampire tightly. "What happened to you? And why is Tsukune naked on the floor?"

A shiver raced down her spine as she pulled Mizore even closer. A tear slipped down her cheek, disguised by the shower.

"I was training Tsukune because… Well, the reason doesn't matter. I think I pushed him a little too hard. Ghoul made an appearance. He nearly killed me."

Mizore pulled her head onto her shoulder, running her hand across the silver locks.

"Tsukune was fighting to control him, but I got slammed around a little bit. But at the last minute, Tsukune became himself again. Ghoul would've crushed my skull… That was what scared me, the thought that Tsukune wouldn't have been able to control the Ghoul."

The door slowly creaked open, causing both girls to freeze and stare at each other. The sound of shuffling feet reached their ears.

"Um, Moka? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine", Moka called, subconsciously shrinking back in the shower.

"I'm sorry", he murmured, leaning against the door frame as he held the sheet around his waist. "If you want, I'll leave. I never wanted to hurt you, and I never wanted you to be scared of me."

Slowly he turned and started shuffling away, surprised when not one but two soaking wet bodies tackled him from behind. The combined weight of the two girls brought him to his knees. He looked down and saw Moka's slightly tanned arms around his waist, as well as a pair of porcelain arms wrapped around his chest. Those slender alabaster limbs could only belong to one person.

"Mizore? What are you doing here", he asked, gently caressing both sets of arms.

"I just had a feeling I needed to be here", she sighed as she nuzzled her face against first Moka, then Tsukune.

"Please tell me you aren't… naked", Tsukune groaned as he blushed lightly.

"No", she giggled, trading glances with Moka. "Not yet, anyways."

Seconds later a soaked skirt came flying over Tsukune's shoulder, causing him to blush harder. When her cotton panties came over his shoulder the two laughed out loud at the choking sound that came from a madly blushing Tsukune. They playfully tugged him back as he tried to scramble away.

Slowly Mizore began pulling her shirt up, thoroughly enjoying the look on Tsukune's face as she inched her shirt up and over her head to expose her full, round breasts. A slight blush crept across her cheeks as Tsukune openly gaped at her curves, his gaze traveling down her torso to her silky thighs.

Moka slid over to Mizore, pulling her up onto her knees as she grinned at Tsukune. He blushed even harder, a feat she had thought impossible, as the two began to share a deeply passionate kiss and explore each other's bodies with a mixture of licks, kisses and massaging hands. The two then turned to Tsukune, fixing him with smoldering stares.

"Either you come to us", Moka purred.

"Or we come to you", Mizore finished as the two girls began to crawl toward him.

Slowly the dripping beauties stalked toward him on their hands and knees, their full breasts swaying beneath them. Tsukune thought he saw a small flicker of fear flash through Moka's eyes, and oddly enough, it excited him just a bit.

_I think she realizes I'm not a helpless weakling or just a walking meal anymore_, he told himself, feeling empowered by the knowledge. Not only that, he found himself aroused by the thought of being Moka's equal in battle. _Even though I can't properly control this monster yet._

Moka reached him first, pulling the sheet loose from his waist and letting it fall open. She stared into his eyes as she slid a hand up his thigh, Mizore running her hands over his chest and kissing his neck. The two women then pressed their bodies against him, taking turns slipping their tongues into his mouth as they moaned his name. Gently he pushed them towards each other, relishing their gentle touches on his chest and genitals as their tongues wrestled.

Suddenly the three heard footsteps pounding down the hallway and the bathroom door flew open, causing them all to scramble and try to cover themselves with Tsukune's sheet as Kurumu came bursting in breathlessly.

"Moka, we got a problem", she puffed, doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. Slowly she raised her head and, seeing the site before her, stood straight up. "What the hell kind of fun did I miss out on?!"

"None", Moka sighed as she stood up. The fact that Kurumu now stared openly at her body didn't bother her much. "What kind of problem do we have to deal with now?"

Grumbling quietly the vampire stormed out of the bathroom to get dressed. The succubus followed her, still eyeing the two on the bathroom floor. As she finally turned from the bathroom she came face to face with Moka.

"I'm not gonna ask why you have Kokoa's scent all over you", she growled as Kurumu lowered her eyes. "Does this problem have anything to do with my sister?"

Slowly Kurumu nodded, eyes still cast to the floor.

"Spit it out", she said coldly, causing Kurumu to shrink back from her. Absently the succubus ran her hand through her hair.

"She kinda heard me and… someone else… talking and they voiced their opinion about Kokoa having a crush on me", she groaned as Moka stepped closer baring her fangs. "Apparently Kokoa went to Yukari for some kind of age spell, and somehow word about that little spell got out, so now Yukari is in big trouble with the Witches' Council and hiding."

"Stupid kids", Moka sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. "Mizore, get dressed and bring some clothes for Tsukune, and hurry. We have to find them both immediately."


	9. Chapter 9

A slight chill hung in the air as Kurumu, followed by the other three, walked quickly down the path toward the lake. Each was caught in their own thoughts as they hurried along. Glances were constantly cast toward Mizore, despite her protests that the chill was from the weather instead of her youkai.

"October is a naturally chilly month", she grumbled as she trudged along at the rear of the pack.

"Is it October already?! Time really flies", Tsukune chuckled. "What will you guys be for Halloween?"

The three girls traded looks, mildly annoyed by, yet jealous of, how carefree Tsukune was at times. None of them answered as they walked. A brisk breeze rattled the branches of the trees overhead.

"I left Kokoa here when I heard the news", Kurumu said, gulping lightly as Moka glared at her.

The group pushed through a rather thick bush into a clearing that Kurumu had been leading them to. A red haired girl stood at the edge of the water, staring at her reflection. The sound of their approach startled the girl, who whipped around and stared at the group.

"Who is that", Tsukune asked, unsure of this new person. "She looks so familiar."

"She should", Moka grumbled as she walked toward the girl. "Kokoa, take the necklace off."

Kokoa reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace and lifted it from her chest. White light flowed like water from the necklace as the pendant lost contact with her skin and swirled rapidly around her body, growing in intensity until the onlookers were forced to cover their eyes. Slowly the light died down, and when they looked again they saw the Kokoa they were familiar with.

"Hello, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore. Hello, Tsukune-san", she muttered as she lowered her eyes to the ground.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Moka came to stand in front of her, bowing her head respectfully as Moka put her hands on her hips. To the surprise of everyone, especially Kokoa, Moka drew back her hand and slapped Kokoa across the cheek. Shock and hurt registered on her face as she stared at her sister and rubbed her cheek. Tears welled up as she stared into Moka's glaring eyes.

"I hope it was worth it", Moka said, glaring daggers at her sister. "Because of your foolish, childish greed, the Witches' Council is looking for Yukari. They may have found her for all we know, and exacting who knows what kind of punishment on her because of that little charm."

The tears began flowing from Kokoa's eyes as she lowered her head again. She stood silently for several seconds then sank to her knees sobbing openly. Kurumu started toward her but was stopped in her tracks by the protective growl that rolled from Moka. Tsukune stepped forward, gently pushing Kurumu behind him.

"I suggest you stop crying", Moka said, pulling Kokoa up by her arm, "and call that little pet of yours and get him to lead us to Yukari. Now."

Slowly Kokoa stopped crying, wiping her eyes with her hands. She raised her eyes to the sky and let out an ultrasonic whistle to call Koumori to her. Several seconds passed before the little mammal fluttered into view, squeaking questioningly at Kokoa. Her only response to his question was a small shake of her head.

"Koumori, we need to find Yukari right now", she commanded gently. "Lead us to her as quickly as you can."

Koumori flew up above the trees, returning almost immediately. He squeaked three times then flew off. The group took off at a full run, just barely able to keep pace with the speedy little guy. He led them deeper into the woods and further from the school as the last bits of light finally faded from the sky. The group ran as fast as they could just to keep the bat in their sight, a difficult task considering he blended in with the night sky.

Several minutes passed as they ran, unseen branches scratching their faces and tearing their clothes. Plumes of fog burst from all of their lips, except Mizore's, as they ran. Several times they stumbled, tripped by roots or unseen holes in the ground. Despite their scrapes, bumps and bruises they raced on, their concern for their friend outweighing their pain and discomfort.

After what seemed like hours they broke from the trees, coming to a stop in front of a small cave. The five glanced at each other then back at the cave.

"Of course she'd be in a scary, dark ass cave", Kokoa grumbled as Koumori landed on her shoulder, reaching up to scratch him behind his ear. "If she got lost in there she's never gonna hear the end of it from me."

The others chuckled as they made their way to the mouth of the cave and stared into the darkness. Kokoa reached up to her shoulder and grabbed Koumori, who changed into a working long bodied flashlight. The others stared at the little bat in her hands in amazement.

"He turns into other things besides weapons", she said, staring affectionately at her amazing little companion.

She pressed the power button, which coincidentally was where his little nose was, and led the way into the cave. Silent darkness surrounded them as they made their way down the only tunnel they saw. Almost immediately the tunnel forked off to the left. The group stopped walking and stared down both tunnels.

"Which way", Tsukune asked, trying his best to see down the tunnels.

"Both", Moka said, glancing at her sister. "Tsukune, Kokoa and I will go with you down one tunnel. Mizore will go with Kurumu since a succubus can see in the dark."

The others nodded, though Kurumu nodded halfheartedly, and split up to go down their separate tunnels. Mizore held tightly to Kurumu's arm, accidentally rubbing her breasts against the succubus's arm. A slight blush crept across Kurumu's face as Mizore's body pressed against her when she stopped short.

"Why are we stopping", Mizore asked, tugging on Kurumu's arm.

"Drop-off", she muttered, nudging a pebble over the edge and listening to it clatter down the hole for several seconds. "That would've sucked if you fell in there."

Mizore opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of three metallic thunks echoing down the tunnel.

"I think they found Yukari", Kurumu laughed, leading the way back toward the fork in the tunnels, but right away she was halted by Mizore.

"Look, I understand your attachment to Kokoa", Mizore began. "That aging necklace made her like, what, nineteen? But she isn't Moka."

"I know that", Kurumu said, staring at Mizore. "I wouldn't want her to be. Moka is beautiful, and has the perfect body, and everyone wants her, but what drew me to Kokoa was the fact that she isn't very much like Moka. She sees me, as I am, and appreciates me."

"But the Kokoa you hooked up with isn't the real Kokoa", Mizore urged, gently laying her hands on the succubus's shoulder. "That was just some magic charm that changed her."

"What do you care? Your lovers are always there", she said, anger creeping into her words. "Your lovers don't have an older sister willing to kill you over something as simple as a kiss!"

The sound of echoing footsteps from the tunnel drew them out of their minor argument. They began walking again, words useless to them at the moment. At the fork of the tunnels they waited, listening to the echoing footsteps as they came closer. A chill crept down Kurumu's spine as a light became visible around a bend in the tunnel.

"That's not our group", she mumbled, her claws extending. She looked to her side to see Mizore's ice claws had already been extended, the ice encasing her entire forearm.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurumu's eyes picked up several short, rocky creatures that shuffled down the tunnel toward them. A shiver ran through her as they got closer, a small grin on each comically squished face. The closer they got the more nervous she became. The creatures advanced on them, but much to the surprise of the two girls they shuffled right past them. She watched them pass, surprised when the last one stopped and turned to her.

"Watch out for the falling washtubs", he slurred. "Those things hurt, and that witch knows how to throw 'em good."

The two stared at each other as the little critter stumbled away. A small chuckle slipped from Kurumu as she sheathed her claws and began leading the way down the tunnel the little creatures had just come from. Mizore's grip on her shoulder gave her some measure of comfort in the total darkness, even if the ice maiden's fear caused her to produce frost on Kurumu's shoulder.

"Where is Yukari", Mizore whispered as they walked. "We should have seen her by now, right?"

Slowly they made their way over the uneven floor, tripping every now and then. A sharp bend in the tunnel met them, a dim light shining just past the turn. The two rounded the bend cautiously, only to have their faces met by flying pans made of brass that materialized out of nowhere. As they both fell to their knees a small squeal rolled across the tunnel, followed by a small blur of black that latched onto Mizore.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad it's you", Yukari cried, nuzzling into Mizore's chest with teary eyes. "I've never been so scared, Mizore!"

Gently Mizore stroked her head, picking up the hat that had fallen to the ground. A strange feeling came over her as she hugged Yukari tight to her chest. Less than a minute had passed before the other three members of their impromptu search party came barreling around the corner and tripped over them, causing everyone to sprawl on the floor.

"Yukari, I'm so glad you're okay", Tsukune sighed, reaching over to pat her head. "We were worried about you."

"As you should be", called a strange voice, causing Yukari to squeal and try to burrow under Moka.

"Oh god, please don't kill me", she screamed, crawling over the group to try to run away. Golden bars materialized around her, shocking her as she ran into the far wall of the cage around her. Out of the darkness stepped a group of people in long dark cloaks, each with their hoods pulled up. A small whimper issued from the tiny caged witch.

"Before any of you speak", the witch in the center began, holding up a slender hand, "We are the Witches' Council, and we are here to judge the actions of Yukari Sendo."

"You won't be allowed to hurt her", Tsukune said, standing up from the pile of students. "I will fight each and every one of you to protect her!"

The center witch flicked her fingers, producing a gag that materialized over his mouth. No matter how hard he tried to remove it he couldn't, eventually resorting to just standing by his friends and glaring.

"You will have you chance to speak, Halfling", she said, glaring at Tsukune before turning a softer gaze on the rest of the group. "Moka Akashiya, it is so nice to see you again. And to see you as well, Kokoa Shuzen. Tell me, how is your father?"

"Well enough, Lady Korin", Kokoa replied, standing and bowing politely.

One by one the gathered witches removed their hoods, clasping their hands in front of them as they moved to form a circle around Yukari. Moka stood, helping Mizore and Kurumu to their feet. The six students stood silently as they watched the goings on.

"Yukari Sendo", Lady Korin began, holding her hand out toward the cage, "as is customary for a disciplinary hearing, we ask you to surrender your wand. Temporarily, of course."

Slowly Yukari produced her wand from inside her cloak, tears welling up in her eyes as she reluctantly extended it through the bars. Gently Lady Korin accepted it, holding it in her hands and examining it for several minutes.

"I see brass pans are a favorite summoning for you", she stated, chuckling lightly. "However, brass pans are not what brought us to you this evening. We have come to learn of a Minor Aging Spell being placed within an amulet of some sort. Would you mind explaining this action to the Council?"

"It was a request from a friend of mine", she whimpered, sniffling lightly. "I don't know why she wanted the charm, because I wasn't told the purpose of it."

"That was very irresponsible of you", Lady Korin scolded, frowning as she looked down at the wand in her hands. "In the wrong hands, even the simplest of charms could be harmful if tampered with."

"It isn't in the wrong hands", Kokoa shouted, taking a step forward. "That charm was made for me!"

"Then perhaps I should ask you for the reason behind this charm", the older witch said, turning her gaze to Kokoa. "I would not even to pretend to understand why anyone would want to be older than their years."

"My reasons are my own, Lady Korin", she sighed, blushing as she turned her face away slightly. "No laws had been broken while the spell was in effect, nor has Yukari broken any laws of the coven. There is no grounds for this Inquisition, and I request the immediate release of Yukari Sendo."

A small smile tugged at Lady Korin's lips as she waved her hand, removing Yukari's cage and Tsukune's gag. Tsukune rubbed his face briskly as Yukari accepted the wand that was held out to her. Slowly Lady Korin's gaze slid over the whole group before settling on Kokoa.

"It seems you have some knowledge of the Council's inner workings", she said, a gleam in her eye. Bowing her head she turned to Yukari. "Yukari Sendo, there has been no proof of wrongdoing presented against you. We leave you in peace."

As Yukari ran to her friends the Witches' Council raised their hoods and vanished, leaving stunned silence behind them. Slowly everyone turned to Kokoa with disbelief on their faces. She rubbed her nose, smirking at them as she turned and began leading the way out of the caves.

The rest of the group glanced at each other questioningly before slowly following her down the tunnel. A brisk breeze began to ruffle their hair as they approached the mouth of the cave. The two vampires of the group stopped short as they looked outside.

"Dammit! It's raining", Moka growled, glancing at her sister. "Guess we just gotta wait it out."

As the two went to sit down Tsukune ran into the rain, getting soaked in just a few seconds. A short distance away he turned around and ran back to the cave.

"You guys can just slip into your monster forms for Halloween", he laughed, waving before running off agaqin.

"And what the hell was that about exactly", Kokoa asked, scratching her head. Where's he going, anyways?"

"He's going to get umbrellas for us", Moka said, staring after him as he continued to run. "And he remembered that Halloween is coming up, so I guess he just figured out our Halloween costumes."

"You can't be serious", Yukari yelped. "I almost got obliterated and he's thinking about a human holiday?!"

"Yep", Moka sighed. "That's our eccentric Ghoul for you."

"What a delight", Yukari mumbled sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the second set of chapters I am dumping. Several lemons here, especially chapter 12. If you don't like lemons, avoid chapters 12 and 14. 14 isn't so much a lemon as it is recollections of a lemon. If it offends you, I apologize. If you enjoy it, that's fine with me. Again, please review. The sets of chapters may have more lemons or less, it depends on what comes flying through my mind. I am not a ruffian, I just write what I believe the majority of readers would enjoy. (C'mon, have you SEEN how many M stories there are?!) If you feel the need to rant and belittle me I request it be done in a pm, not in the reviews. Thank you to everyone who is following and favorited either me or my story. Now, without further ado, on with the show! WHEE!**

Rain pattered on their umbrellas as they walked toward the dorms. Tsukune and Yukari chatted quietly as they went, discussing a recent assignment from Nekonome-sensei. Mizore and Kurumu were arguing yet again, most likely about the best methods of stalking. Moka held Kokoa's arm, keeping her close, as she quietly fussed at her about the recent debacle. The elder vampire stopped as they reached the courtyard, motioning for her sister to go inside.

"Kurumu, I want a word with you", Moka stated flatly. A small shudder passed over the succubus as everyone turned to their respective dorm buildings. "Tsukune, you're taking the couch in my suite. Keep Mizore company until I get inside, maybe start some tea or something to eat."

The five companions went inside, Tsukune being hassled momentarily by the superintendent of the building. Their shadows could be seen through the windows of the stairwell as they climbed. One by one they exited to the different floors they lived on, Tsukune and Mizore exiting at the top floor. Satisfied there were no onlookers, Moka turned to face Kurumu. A sigh of relief slipped from her as the rain stopped, allowing her to close the umbrella and set it aside.

"I want to know what the hell you were thinking", Moka growled, stepping closer to Kurumu.

"I don't know what to tell you", Kurumu said, lowering her eyes to the wet ground.

"That's my sister", she yelled, grabbing the succubus by the throat. Kurumu weakly struggled against her iron grip, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You couldn't get to Tsukune so you figured you would get up Kokoa's skirt?! Is that what you were thinking?!"

Kurumu's face started turning red from lack of oxygen as Moka lifted her into the air, shaking her. The hatred in Moka's eyes terrified Kurumu more than any malevolent youkai ever had. She knew that she would die there, terrified and heartbroken, at Moka's hands. Darkness ringed her vision, slowly spreading as her life began to slip from her.

Suddenly she felt herself falling to the ground, the grip on her throat released. She vaguely heard the sounds of fighting, and felt a blast of youkai wash over the area. Slowly her senses returned to her as she realized the two were not alone.

"I don't give a damn what you say", Moka shouted, wiping blood from her lip. "Nothing gives her the right to make passes at you! NOTHING!"

"I came onto HER", Kokoa screamed, her back to Kurumu. "If you somehow get past me and kill her, I will rip your precious Tsukune's heart out and feed it to you!"

Shock registered on Moka's face as she stared at her sister, seeing her in a new light. Slowly she stood up, straightening her disheveled uniform. A sigh slipped from her as she lowered her eyes.

"I see how much you care for her", Moka mumbled. "Do you claim her?"

"I claim her, from this day until her death", she shouted, hardly giving Moka a chance to finish her question.

"Then take her, and may she serve you as you see fit."

With that last statement she cast an unreadable glance at Kurumu and walked away.

-\/-\/-

Tsukune stood at the counter chopping bell peppers as Mizore stood beside him grating cheese, the conversation between them light and friendly. Eggs rested in a bowl, ready to be cracked for the omelets he planned to make for the trio. The two jumped as the door to the suite was slammed shut. Seconds later Moka stormed into the kitchen, snatching open the fridge to grab a can of tomato juice.

"What the hell happened to you", Tsukune asked as he hurried to Moka's side, taking in the sight of her ruined uniform and slightly swollen lip.

Moka stared at the door of the fridge for a moment as she sipped her juice. Without a word she left the room, removing her clothes as she headed for the bathroom. Tsukune and Mizore traded looks of confusion before Mizore abandoned the cheddar on the counter to go check on Moka. As soon as she left, Tsukune finished grating the cheese and chopping the peppers before preparing the omelets.

Several minutes later Mizore returned to the kitchen, her hair soaked and slightly out of breath. Tsukune blushed lightly as the two sat at the table to wait for Moka. The questioning glances Tsukune kept sending her way brought a blush to her cheeks as well.

A couple minutes later Moka entered the kitchen in just a towel, causing the blush on both of their cheeks to deepen. Tsukune stood as she approached, and rounded the table to pull her chair out for her. A strange look crossed Moka's face as she stared at the offered chair, then she pulled him into a tight embrace, her body still wet from the shower.

Without another word she released him and took her seat. Tsukune sat back down in his own chair and served the omelets to the girls first, then his own. The three sat in silence as they ate, glancing at each other, the tension slowly easing as they continued eating their meal.

"Moka, I was thinking of making a trip to the human world for Halloween", he said, attempting to break the silence. "Would you and Mizore like to come with me?"

Moka chewed a bite of her omelet for a few seconds before taking a sip of juice. She glanced questioningly at Mizore, who nodded as she smiled at the nearly naked vampire.

"I think we would like that", Moka replied softly, a small smile on her lips. "And thank you for the omelet, Tsukune. I know I don't express my appreciation for all that you do, but I cherish the both of you."

"It was just an omelet and juice", he muttered, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's more than that", Moka said as tears welled up in her eyes. "You two mean so much to me, and I couldn't imagine losing you.

Moka stood from the table and motioned for them to come to her. They stood as well, walking into her open arms as she pulled them both into a hug, kissing both of their cheeks as they soaked up the warmth of her hug. Slowly she released them and began gathering the dishes on the table.

"I can wash those", Tsukune offered as he reached for the stack of dishes in her hands.

"No, I will do it", she said as she slapped his hands away. "You two go take a proper shower. Tsukune, I took the liberty of having some of your clothes delivered today. I also had some of yours delivered too, Mizore."

The two smiled at the vampire before heading out of the kitchen. For the first time Tsukune noticed the packages in the corner of the living room. A smile spread on their faces as they approached the brown paper bundles.

"Which ones are yours and which are mine", Tsukune asked when he noticed no labels or writing on the packages.

"Just pick one and open it", Mizore mumbled as she smiled at him. "It's kinda like Christmas, but in October."

Tsukune chuckled as he picked up a package at random. He carefully untied the twine around it and folded the paper back. On the top of the heap was a small triangle of silk with three thick strings sewn together. Instantly he was blushing harder than ever before as certain images flashed through his mind.

"Um, unless there's a kinky side to you, which I doubt, those are mine."

Tsukune quickly folded the paper over the bundle and slid it to Mizore. He breathed a sigh of relief as she handed him a bundle with his clothes in it. He did his best to avert his gaze as he gathered his night clothes which consisted of a tank top and shorts. As he was standing to go shower Moka popped her head out of the kitchen.

"I forgot, I only have one shower so either take turns or share."


	12. Chapter 12

Tsukune stared at Moka as if she had gone crazy. He couldn't even believe what he had just heard. Did she seriously expect them to shower together? He didn't know if she was serious or testing him or what, all he knew was that he had never thought of showering with Mizore.

"What is it", Moka asked, confused by the look on his face.

"Um, I think he's unsure about showering with me", Mizore mumbled, walking past him to start a shower.

"Tsukune, you shouldn't be nervous about a simple shower", Moka laughed, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "You've already had sex with her so I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal", he hissed, getting closer to her to whisper, "is that it just seems different taking a shower together. In all honesty, I thought you would be the only one I would ever shower with."

"Well, go shower and I will be there in a minute."

A deep blush flew across his cheeks as she pushed him toward the bathroom. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom, unwilling to disappoint Moka but slightly uncomfortable about showering with Mizore. Out of habit he knocked on the door and waited for a reply. He blushed even harder when Mizore told him to come in.

As soon as he entered he averted his eyes, concerned about Mizore's modesty. To his relief she was in the tub with bubbles up to her neck. Even more relieving was the fact that she had her back to the shower. A slight twinge of anxiety went through him at her silence.

"I heard what you said to Moka", she murmured quietly. "I understand how you feel, so I decided to take a bubble bath instead. And she's right, by the way. We've seen each other's bodies, so I don't really see why a shower would bother you."

"I'm sorry Mizore", he said, drooping his shoulders. "I didn't mean to upset you. If it means that much to you we can… shower together… you know, if you want to."

"I'm not upset", she sighed. "In all honesty it wouldn't be fair, because I've had several showers alone with Moka. You haven't. It's your turn."

"I don't care if it's fair or not", Moka said as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. "Mizore, get out of the tub. Tsukune, I want both of you in the shower with me now."

Without another word Moka went to the large shower stall and started the water running, adjusting it to a comfortable temperature. Mizore stood up, water running across her body as she stepped onto the stone floor. Slowly she made her way to a madly blushing Tsukune, rubbing her body against him as she undressed him. She glanced at Moka, her eyes pleading.

"Go ahead, Mizore", she answered, slowly walking over to the naked pair. "What's mine is yours. That goes for both of you."

Tsukune stared at her confused, hesitating slightly as Mizore turned his face to hers. A light blush crept onto her cheeks as she kissed his lips. A moan escaped her as Moka came around behind her and began kissing her shoulders, slipping her hand between her and Tsukune's bodies to caress her breasts. Mizore cupped Tsukune's face with one hand as she reached the other behind her to grip Moka's rear.

Gently Moka steered them into the shower, moaning lightly as the warm water flowed over their bodies. For several minutes they remained this way until Moka circled around to the side, pulling the two of them against her to form a triangle with their bodies.

Mizore broke from her kiss with Tsukune and slipped her tongue into Moka's mouth as she ran her hand across his chest, tracing that formed an x. A small gasp flew from him as Moka's hand found its way to his swollen member and slid along the entire length. His inhibitions broke down as he reached his hands down to caress and squeeze both women's round bottoms. Much to Mizore's dismay Moka broke away from both of them and pushed the two back together.

"Keep going", she purred as she reached for a soft shower pouf and scented body wash. "You two take such good care of me that you deserve a little pampering."

Mizore wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking her tongue into his mouth and across his fangs. As they kissed Moka wet the pouf in the stream of water and poured body wash on it, working it into a lather. Slowly she circled them, sensually and gently washing both of their backs and thighs.

Between swipes of the scrubber she substituted gentle caresses, gliding her hand across sensitive areas, smiling at the moans of pleasure the two released. Slowly she turned them in a circle to rinse away the soap, using her hands to assist the rinsing process.

Gently she pulled the two apart and spun Mizore with her back to Tsukune, pushing them back together as she guided his mouth to Mizore's shoulder. She slipped her tongue into the ice maiden's mouth as her hands pressed her hips back against Tsukune's. One hand lathered up the two women's bodies as the other reached between Mizore's legs to guide his member to her sensitive nub.

Tsukune raised his face from Mizore's shoulder to stare at Moka. She nodded once as she pushed the tip into the tight opening as the yuki onna gasped and gripped Moka's shoulders. Slowly he pushed into her, reaching between the women to lightly grip the perky breasts of the two beauties before him.

Several moments passed as he slid in and out, his hands never stopping. Mizore's breasts heaved as her breath came in rasping pants, nearing her climax. Moka abandoned the scrubber, choosing to reach between the women to stimulate Mizore's core as Tsukune pushed into her. Seconds later she bucked her hips back, holding onto Moka for dear life as her orgasm washed over her.

Tsukune's movements slowed as Mizore's legs gave out, catching her before she fell. Moka pulled her aside, kissing her deeply as she gently set her down. Her smile grew as she stood and turned to Tsukune. Hungrily she dove her tongue into his mouth as she pushed him against the wall of the shower. She lifted one leg and propped it up on the side of the shower as she slid herself down the full length of his member. A throaty moan was ripped from her lungs from feeling him filling her for the first time. Her hands gripped the back of his head as she gyrated her hips against him, the sensations driving all thoughts from her mind.

Suddenly she felt another body press against hers from behind, the soft hands gripping her hips and breasts. To her utter surprise she felt something hard and cold pressing against her sphincter with very little pressure. She looked over her shoulder into the pleading eyes of Mizore. She nodded and grit her teeth, waiting for the pain she knew was bound to come.

Slowly Mizore pushed into her, inching in as Tsukune slowed his motions to try to minimize the pain. Before Moka realized it Mizore's hips were pressed against her backside, sliding in and out as Tsukune resumed his motions as he kissed her deeply, reaching out to caress Mizore's face. To his surprise and delight she wrapped her lips around his middle finger and lightly sucked on it as she slid her mouth up and down.

Nearly an hour passed as the trio rocked and moved together, their movements unhurried. A groan rumbled out of Tsukune, his limit finally reached. The strength of his orgasmic spasms applied even more pressure against Mizore's method of penetration, causing an almost instantaneous orgasm for Moka that pulled a scream from her lungs as she gripped her two lovers. For several minutes they gripped each other, sliding to the floor of the shower as Moka and Tsukune's orgasms subsided.

Absently Moka wondered exactly when Mizore had allowed her apparatus to melt. As is the case with fleeting thoughts she soon forgot this concern as she pulled her two lovers to her. She passionately kissed first one then the other, then reached for the utensil she used on Mizore in their first encounter.

Moments later the three were dried off and changed into their night clothes, which consisted of a simple tee shirt and panties for both girls. Moka and Mizore headed toward the bedroom as Tsukune headed for the living room.

"Tsukune, where are you going", Mizore asked as she and Moka stopped in the hallway.

"Moka said I was sleeping on the couch", he replied sleepily.

"Not after that shower", Moka said, holding her hand out to him. "Come on, you can share the bed. It's big enough."

Smiling slightly he took her hand, kissing both girls as they led him to the bedroom. It was definitely a big enough bed. The three crawled under the covers, the two girls on either side of Tsukune with their hands clasped on his chest. No sooner had they said their goodnights and shared gentle kisses than they were fast asleep, content with the events of the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

Kokoa bolted upright in her bed, shaking as sweat poured down her face. Slowly she reached out beside her, terrified that her nightmare was actually a reality. Eventually her fingers brushed against the soft skin of Kurumu's arm, reassuring her that the succubus was still alive. A sigh slipped from her as she eased herself off of the bed.

Kurumu stirred slightly as the bed shifted but remained asleep. Quietly Kokoa tiptoed down the hallway to the bathroom, gently rubbing Koumori's head as he snored on a bookshelf. The tile of the bathroom floor was cold on her feet as she crossed to the toilet, shivering as she sat down to relieve herself of her full bladder.

_Why would I dream about Tsukune and Kurumu_, she asked herself, staring off into space. _I claimed her, so why am I suddenly terrified of her leaving?_

She finished her business and returned to the hallway, leaving the bathroom light on. Slowly she made her way back to the bedroom, stopping at the door and leaning against the door frame as she watched Kurumu sleep. A small smile spread across her face as her heart swelled with the realization that the succubus was in HER bed, not someone else's.

"This whole cuddling thing works better if you're actually in the bed to cuddle with", Kurumu murmured, holding her hand out to Kokoa. Slowly the vampire made her way to the bed and sighed happily as Kurumu pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I woke you", Kokoa said, nuzzling her face into Kurumu's neck. "I just had a pretty bad dream, that's all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Kokoa shook her head and placed a gentle kiss on Kurumu's neck, pleased by the little moan she uttered. She lovingly trailed her hand down the succubus's cheek as she started to drift back off to sleep. A sudden movement from Kurumu jolted her, startling her as she jerked her head up to look around.

"Sorry", Kurumu replied as she massaged her ribs. "Got a weird cramp in my ribs. Kinda painful."

Kokoa laid her head on Kurumu's outstretched arm as the seductress stopped rubbing her ribs, the cramp finally gone. The two women stared into each other's eyes, simply enjoying the time alone. Several minutes passed as they silently contemplated each other before Kurumu raised herself up and positioned herself to lay on Kokoa's chest.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the human world with the rest of the gang", Kurumu said as she stared into Kokoa's eyes. "If not then that's fine. I just don't want me to come between you and Moka."

"As long as I go with you I really don't care", Kokoa replied, gently running her hands through Kurumu's hair. "Just give Moka time, maybe she won't be so against us being together."

A smile broke out on Kurumu's face at Kokoa's kind words. Gently she kissed the vampire's forehead and eyelids. She felt as if she had finally found what she was looking for, even if it wasn't with Tsukune. Her thoughts were less frequently about him, centering instead on the young woman beneath her. Absently she lowered her eyes to the pendant resting in the hollow of Kokoa's throat.

"You picked a beautiful necklace to place that spell into", Kurumu said, reaching up and stroking the wings of the charm. "It definitely suits you."

"Thank you", she whispered, blushing at the compliment her companion had given her. "In two days I'm gonna have to take it off for a while. The only question is, will you still love me if I'm younger again?"

"I will always love you", Kurumu reassured her, smiling down at her as she kissed her.

Kokoa smiled as she rolled Kurumu over and snuggled up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her petite waist. Almost instantly the two were fast asleep, not even noticing when Koumori sleepily crawled on top of Kokoa's head.

-\/-\/-

The bright sunshine tried its hardest to knock the chill out of the air as the group of friends waited for the bus that would take them to the human world. Moka had begun to accept the relationship between Kokoa and Kurumu after seeing the genuine love Kurumu felt for her sister. Mizore and Tsukune chatted with Yukari as they waited, sneaking glances at the newly united pair.

"But Tsukune-sama, I'm telling you that it's a bad idea", Yukari whined. "Humans hate and fear youkai!"

"I don't", he said, laughing as Yukari pouted.

"I think it happens to be a great idea", Mizore mumbled around her lollipop.

Yukari and Mizore began to argue, Yukari calling Mizore a boob monster before being frozen solid from the neck down. Kokoa and Kurumu joined the others in trying to convince Mizore to unfreeze Yukari before she caught pneumonia. Finally Mizore acquiesced, sighing as she let the ice rapidly melt.

A rumbling noise from the tunnel drew their attention as the bus burst out of the tunnel and came to a stop in front of them. The doors slid open, releasing a cloud of smoke from the bus driver's ever-present cigar. His eyes gleamed with mischief as he turned to the group.

"Climb in kids", he rasped, his gravelly voice still sending a chill down Tsukune's spine. "You're not gonna wanna miss this Halloween."

The group of friends climbed into the bus and headed for the back as they traded nervous glances. They had the feeling this holiday would be anything but relaxing. Tsukune slid into the very last seat as Mizore and Moka took the seat across from him, the former seeming to be lost in thought. Kurumu and Kokoa slid into the seat in front of Tsukune, their hands intertwined. Yukari leaped over Kokoa and Kurumu, landing in Tsukune's lap. A chuckle rumbled from the bus driver as Moka grabbed Yukari's cheeks and comically stretched them while yelling at her, which resulted in a rather large wash tub landing on her head with a loud thunk.

_Business as usual_, the bus driver thought, staring at the boisterous group in the mirror. _If those kids don't get stronger quick, we're royally fucked._

-\/-\/-

Shortly before dusk the bus rolled to a stop in the human world, the air brakes letting out a hiss that woke Tsukune from his nap. Slowly he stood up and stretched, smiling as he caught sight of his two roommates cuddled in the seat across from him. Gently he reached down and nudged Moka's shoulder, chuckling as she let out a small snort when she jolted awake.

"Whassit? Whas wrong", she slurred, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong at all, Moka", he laughed. "We're here.

Moka stretched and yawned, her breasts straining against her dress. Gently she leaned over and kissed Mizore's cheek, smiling as her eyes fluttered open. For a couple of seconds Mizore looked around before realizing where she was. She stretched and yawned, causing the others to chuckle as a plume of frost seeped from her lungs.

Eagerly they left the bus, pleased that the bus driver had stopped directly in front of Tsukune's house. They all began to chatter excitedly as they made their way up the walkway. A sudden wind rose up blowing every single skirt up around the occupants' waist. A deep blush flew across Tsukune's cheeks as he was given a full view of who was and was not wearing underwear.

The girls scrambled to push their skirts down, every face blushing. They quickly made their way to the door, led by Tsukune. The group pushed into the house, removing their shoes at the entrance as was customary. They sat their luggage down and followed Tsukune into the empty living room.

"Mom, dad, I'm here", Tsukune called, popping his head into the kitchen. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs got his attention as he headed back through the living room. He looked up the stairs and was surprised to see his cousin Kyoko coming down the stairs. A large grin spread on her face as she caught sight of Tsukune.

"Tsukune", she cried, leaping down the last few steps to wrap her arms around his neck. Her momentum carried both to the floor as she laughed and hugged him tight. "Oh my god it's so good to see you! How are you?"

"I'd be better if you didn't attack me like a wolverine on acid every time you see me", he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Kyoko, where's mom and dad?"

"Oh, they went on vacation", she said, letting go of Tsukune as she stood up. "They decided to go to the Caribbean Islands and didn't even take me."

Moka cleared her throat as she and the other girls stood in the living room. Kyoko did a double take when she saw Moka's hair. One by one, they all said hello, Kyoko's mouth hanging open when Kokoa greeted her, before being led to the kitchen. Kyoko flipped the light switch as she entered the room, blinking at the sudden bright light.

"Kokoa, I didn't recognize you", Kyoko said as she went over to the sink. "You've really, uh, developed since I last saw you."

"That happens when friends don't see each other for a while", she said quickly as she absently traced the wings of her pendant.

"Very true", she laughed. "It really has been a while."

"I say we eat", Yukari chimed, staring at the large basket of fruit sitting on the counter. Everyone laughed at her lack of social graces as they went about selecting a suitable meal.


	14. Chapter 14

Midnight was quickly approaching as the six students sat around the table, each of them with at least two cans of soda in front of them. Kyoko had gone to bed less than hour ago, despite the little witch's protests. Tsukune had gone to the living room, returning with a deck of playing cards. As he walked into the kitchen the girls ceased their whispering and stared at Tsukune.

"What did I do this time", he asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Nothing", Moka said. Her eyes roamed over his tank top and loose jogging pants. "We jusht all had a good idea for a game to play."

"I don't know if I should be interested or terrified", he gulped, seeing the looks in everyone else's eyes. He moved over to Moka and looked closely at her. "You've been drinking already, haven't you?"

"She wasn't the only one", Mizore called, a goofy grin on her face. "Whaddaya say?"

Tsukune stared around the room at the five smiling faces. As his eyes landed on Yukari she held a rather large bottle of sake up to him, her arm swaying slightly. His eyes went wide as she burped and fell face first on the table, still holding the bottle up for him.

"You let Yukari get drunk", he asked, snatching the bottle from her. "What were you guys thinking?!"

"Don't be shuch a shquare", Moka said, standing shakily and wobbling up to him. "Eiver you drink or we pour it down your froat."

The look on her face, despite being drunk, told him that she was both willing and able to make good on her threat. He gulped loudly as he uncorked the bottle, looking at each eager face before taking a swig of the strong rice liquor. His eyes went wide at how smooth the drink was, despite the slight burn afterwards.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug", the girls chanted as Moka raised the bottle to his lips and held it there, forcing him to drink over half of what remained in the bottle. Finally Moka pulled the bottle away, allowing him a breath of air.

"It'sh a shpeshal brew", Yukari slurred, her head still on the table. "Shtrongesht you can legally get in Japan."

Moka took another couple swallows before handing the bottle back to Tsukune, who grinned before turning it up. The girls cheered as he chugged as much as he could. His eyes went out of focus as he slumped into the closest chair, handing the bottle off to Kokoa, who was wearing her special necklace and holding Kurumu's hand. Slowly his eyes faded in and out of focus as he was barely aware of someone mentioning something about poker.

"I'm in", he laughed, reaching for the deck of cards.

_This isn't so bad_, he thought as he shuffled the cards. He began dealing out the cards, losing count several times. Moka began going over the rules as they arranged their cards, and that was the last he remembered.

-\/-\/-

Midday sunlight streamed through the windows as Tsukune awoke the next day. His head felt as if cannons were going off in his head every time he moved. Nausea swept over him as he stood up to go use the bathroom. Somehow his clothes had wound up on the floor beside the bed, as well as someone's bath robe. He pulled his clothes on then turned around and slowly pulled the cover off of the sleeping form beside him. His blood ran cold as his eyes fell on the small onyx charm and disheveled red hair.

"Oh my god", he yelled, jumping away from the bed in horror.

Kokoa woke up when he yelled, saw her nakedness and snatched the cover over as she screamed as well. Movement on the far side of the bed caught his attention.

"What's all the yelling about", Kurumu grumbled, crawling onto the bed and sliding under the covers. She opened her eyes to see Tsukune sweating profusely as he tried to hide his eyes from Kokoa's nudity. "Oh, shit. What happened last night?!"

Moka burst into the room, nude, followed by a naked ice maiden and barely dressed witch. Her eyes roamed the room, landing at last on a confused and madly blushing Tsukune.

"Kurumu, I suggest you start explaining right now", Moka growled, cracking her knuckles as she advanced on the succubus. "What did you do?"

"I wish I knew", she groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Does anyone remember anything?"

"Well, this is the digital age", Yukari mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Maybe someone took pictures with their phone?"

Kurumu blinked at her then reached on the side of the bed she had appeared from to get her phone. "Mizore, you're a perv. Go get your phone. If anyone has illicit photos it would be you."

Mizore narrowed her eyes at Kurumu, launching shards of ice at her before going to retrieve her own cell phone. The others stared groggily at each other as Mizore returned with not just her phone but Moka's as well. The ice maiden began pulling up the most recent pictures on her phone as the others who had their phones did the same.

"I didn't know you had those three freckles on your butt, Yukari", Mizore chuckled as she turned the screen to everyone else. In the picture a very drunk Kokoa, sans aging charm, had grabbed Yukari's underwear and pulled up hard, wedging them between her butt cheeks. It looked like Yukari was both laughing and crying. Three freckles, plain as day, formed a triangle on her butt cheek.

Moka began flipping through her pictures, her eyebrows steadily rising the further along she got. At one picture in particular she turned to Kurumu, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Mizore asked what was so embarrassing, slipping the phone from Moka's slack grip. She too blushed as she saw a head of blue hair buried between Moka's thighs.

"Oh my god, who took this picture", Mizore said, her cheeks on fire.

"Let's see", Moka grumbled, hiding her face in her hands. "Kokoa and Tsukune were in here, and we both know where Kurumu was. Who else does that leave, Mizore?"

"I woke up in the bathroom", Yukari mumbled, nudging Moka's shoulder. "I think I was in there all night."

"Fair enough", Mizore mumbled, handing the phone back to Moka.

"Oh damn", Kokoa shouted, staring at her phone.

Before she could protest her phone was snatched away by Kurumu. The photo showed a rather clear view of Kokoa on top of Tsukune, her mouth wide open in a silent scream. Moka grabbed the phone, her eyes going even wider than before. Her expression dropped as she flipped to the next photo, a clandestine shot taken from the window showing Moka and Kurumu in a tight embrace.

"Every one of these pictures should be erased", Moka stated flatly. "We are never speaking of this again, and never drinking again."

One by one they nodded then went about erasing the photos from the previous night. Every face had some degree of blush to it.


	15. Chapter 15

That afternoon Kyoko came home from to work to find the group rather quiet compared to the night before. She assumed their downcast eyes were due to hangovers, so she set herself to the task of fixing supper as quietly as she could. The sound of shuffling footsteps caused her to look toward the doorway, smiling as she saw Tsukune.

"Hey there, Tsukune", she said quietly in greeting. "Have fun last night?"

A deep blush crept across his face, causing her to cock her head in confusion.

"Why are you so embarrassed over getting drunk?"

"That isn't the end of the story", he muttered, his eyes going wide as he realized he had said that aloud.

"Oh my god", she whispered, rushing to his side. "Did you and Moka finally do it? You know I will totally embarrass and pester you until you tell me everything, so just go ahead and get it out of the way."

"I don't remember everything", he sighed. "Bits and pieces are coming back to me. Okay, so you know how we all are 'monsters' right?"

"Yeah", she answered slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, last night I had… relations… with Kokoa."

"Oh my god, Tsukune", she muttered in disgust.

"It isn't what you think", he said hurriedly. "Yukari put an age spell on a necklace Kokoa has, and when she wears it she becomes a full grown adult. Well, this morning I woke up with her beside me wearing nothing but her necklace."

"Oh wow", she said, understanding dawning on her as she blushed. "So that screaming last night was her and not the neighbor's porn?"

"She was… screaming? Seriously?"

"Yeah", she replied, nodding slowly. "I barely heard it so I figured it was mister Kirashi watching his porn."

Tsukune dropped his head into his hands as Kyoko went back to preparing their meal. He jumped slightly as a pair of hands wrapped around his chest. He looked over his shoulder and straight into the crimson eyes of Moka. Gently she kissed his lips as Kyoko tried to ignore their display of affection.

"Come outside", Moka whispered, grazing his earlobe with her fangs. "I need to talk to you."

Without another word he turned and followed as she led him outside by his hand. The setting sun cast a relaxing ambience over the yard as the two stopped at a bench beneath a maple tree and sat down. Tsukune's hands started shaking nervously, pulling Moka's eyes from the ground.

"I know you're upset about the situation with Kokoa", he began as sweat formed on his brow. "There is no excuse for what I've done."

"Tsukune, shut the hell up", she said gently, placing her hand on his cheek. "Kokoa and I discussed what happened last night. Between the two of us we pieced together the events of last night. Apparently we had temporarily swapped mates, which is a common thing for vampires. Especially for a vampire like me with more than one mate."

"So neither of you wants to kill me?"

"Not today", she chuckled as she patted his cheek. "Don't worry too much about sleeping with Kurumu, either. We had a talk last night and have come to an understanding."

Both looked to the door as Yukari came out with an ice pack on her head. Slowly she made her way to the bench and sat down. She turned her bleary eyes to the couple.

"You guys suck", she mumbled, drawing chuckles from Moka and Tsukune. "I heard all the fun last night and even had my aging charm in my bag, but was too busy puking to go get it."

"I think that's for the best", Moka sighed, gently stroking the witch's hair. "There seem to be a few regrets today. I'm just glad nobody got hurt."

"Supper's ready", Kyoko called out the door, hesitating before going back inside.

The trio smiled at each other as they stood to go inside, both girls holding Tsukune's hands as they walked.

-\/-\/-

The next morning dawned gloomy and overcast, a perfect match for Mizore's mood. She walked silently down the hallway to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes as she went. Without knocking she opened the door, blushing immediately as she locked eyes with Tsukune as he relieved himself. For several seconds they merely stared at each other before Mizore turned around and left, closing the door behind her, deciding it would be best to wait her turn.

Mizore dropped her gaze to the floor as Tsukune came out of the bathroom. He stopped in front of her, raising her chin to look in her eyes. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye and slipped free, only to instantly be wiped away by his thumb. Gently he pulled her into his arms and rested his head on hers.

"What's wrong, Mizore", he asked as he stroked her hair. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm not sure I can", she whispered. "I can't talk to anyone about this."

More tears slipped from her eyes as she pulled away from him and slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Tsukune wondered what was wrong as he headed back to the room he shared with Moka and Mizore, a choice that Kyoko had protested, arguing that it was not proper. Moka stirred as he closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Where's Mizore", she asked as she rubbed a hand across her face.

"In the bathroom crying", he murmured. Slowly he slid under the covers, situating himself in the middle of the bed. He raised his arm as Moka snuggled into his chest. "Something's bothering her but she said she couldn't talk to anyone about it."

"She was pregnant, Tsukune", she sighed, closing her eyes. "I know she's gonna be mad at me for telling you but I think you deserve to know. It was yours."

Tsukune felt as if Kokoa had hit him with Koumori's sledgehammer form as the words sank in. He hadn't known anything was different, despite her more cheerful mood lately. He had known she had been happier lately, he just hadn't known why. A fog of sadness crept around his heart, drawing tears to his eyes.

"Just don't let her know that you know", she warned.

As soon as she had whispered those last words Mizore slipped into the room and closed the door. She glanced sorrowfully at Tsukune as she crawled under the covers, turning her back to him. Silently he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, Moka laying her arm across his to embrace the both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

'**A/N: Wow. Didn't expect that, did you? Me neither! Of course, that last little scene kinda flew in from left field. But anywho, to all my fans, thanks so much. I may have only a handful of followers and faves, but each one of you guys and gals make it worth it. I just want to bring a story to life in each and every mind that reads it, much like the scenes in my head get transferred into words. Review box is still kinda empty, so send in those comments and/or coupling requests. Seriously, send them in. I gotta know what the masses want to read in chapters 21 through 25. On with the show! WHEE!**

A gentle knock on their door woke Kokoa around noon. The young vampire slid out of bed, pulling a robe around her as the succubus rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. She opened the door, surprised to see Kyoko standing in the hallway holding a tray with two covered plates of food and two glasses of orange juice. A smile graced her face as always.

"Good afternoon", Kyoko said quietly, bowing her head slightly. "I figured since you two weren't up yet I would bring you something to eat."

"Thank you", Kokoa whispered, rubbing her hand across her face. "You really didn't have to do that."

"I know, but it seemed like the right thing to do", she replied. Her gaze dropped to the silver and onyx pendant just barely visible above the neckline of Kokoa's robe. "So that's the pendant that turns you into an adult?"

"Yes, it is", Kokoa whispered. "I had asked Yukari to make it for me, since she had used the spell before. Speaking of Yukari, did she sleep in the bed with you again last night?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, even asleep she gets a little grabby."

The two laughed as Kokoa walked into the room and sat the tray on the edge of the bed. She gently rubbed Kurumu's shoulder to wake her up. The succubus raised her head, her eyes struggling for several seconds to focus on the two girls in the room. A smile slid across her face as the vampire leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Kyoko brought us breakfast", she said, barely above a whisper. "Are you hungry?"

"I should be asking you", Kurumu yawned, stretching. "After all, you claimed me, not the other way around."

"Just because I claimed you doesn't make you my servant", she smiled, kissing Kurumu's forehead and ruffling her hair. "Try to remember that, okay?"

"Okay", Kurumu said as she sat up and reached for one of the covered plates, moving to offer it to Kokoa. With a smile Kokoa rested her hand on Kurumu's smiling cheek and accepted the plate. Both girls turned to Kyoko to thank her, surprised to see a blush on her cheeks as she stared at the floor.

"You're most welcome", she said, bowing her head. "Have you decided what you were going to do for Halloween?"

-\/-\/-

Moka sighed as she and Tsukune browsed Halloween costumes in a nearby store. Mizore had refused to get out of bed that morning, barely talking to either of them. She had halfheartedly returned Moka and Tsukune's kisses before they left, promising to return soon.

"I worry about her", Tsukune said for the fifth time that day. "I can't possibly imagine what she must be feeling."

"Neither can I, honestly", Moka replied, laying her hand on his shoulder. "No matter how painful it may be for her, she has to talk to someone about it."

Tsukune nodded as he selected a hooded robe and skull mask as his costume, considering his monster form was too dangerous and uncontrollable to set free. Because Moka and Kokoa's monster forms were nearly identical to a human they had decided to get costumes as well. Tsukune looked around for Moka, blushing lightly when he saw the outfit she had chosen.

Her choice of costume consisted a nearly see-through black lace bodice with red trim along the bust line, short black skirt and silky red hood. She had already purchased it and decided to try it on right away. A wolf whistle sounded somewhere nearby as she twirled for Tsukune.

"Don't you think that might be a bit, um, cold? When the temperature starts to drop, I mean", he said, staring at her perfectly accentuated figure.

"I don't care", she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. "I want to look my absolute best for you and Mizore."

He laughed happily as they walked arm in arm to the register so that he could pay for his costume. Bags in hand they left the store and turned down the street to head back to check on Mizore. They had travelled less than three blocks before being confronted by two thugs. The taller advanced slowly.

"Well look what we have here", he chuckled. "Little Red Riding Hood, huh? How about ditching this pipsqueak and partyin' with a couple of wolves?"

Before she even had a chance to tell them to go to hell a blur slipped past her. Tsukune had dropped his bag and charged the first hoodlum. His fist connected with his ribs producing a sickening cracking sound as the hoodlum was thrown several yards, landing in an unmoving heap. Tsukune turned on the other man, his brown eyes ringed with crimson.

"You little bastard", the other criminal yelled. "I'll kill you!"

He advanced on Tsukune, pulling a knife as he ran. He thrust his arm forward in an attempt to stab Tsukune, only for the Halfling to punch his wrist, shattering it. The thug cried out as he grabbed his useless wrist and ran, leaving his comrade unconscious on the pavement. Tsukune growled deep in his throat as he started after the thug. A strong pair of hands grabbed him, causing him to whirl around with a snarl.

"That's enough, Tsukune", Moka yelled, laying her hands on his shoulders. "Let him go. Relax, please."

Tsukune pulled back as he saw the fear in Moka's eyes. Slowly the crimson faded from his eyes as her hands lightly trembled on his shoulders. A single tear formed in his eyes, his heart breaking at the thought of what he had almost done to the girl of his dreams.

"Let's go back", Moka whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

-\/-\/-

Mizore raised her head from the pillow as Kurumu slipped into the room as quietly as she could. The two stared at each other for a moment before Kurumu made her way to the bed, reaching for the ice maiden's hand as she sat down. Her eyebrows rose as Mizore pulled her into her arms, silently crying into her shoulder.

"It's okay", Kurumu whispered, gliding her hand across the back of Mizore's head. "Come on, sweetie. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't", she sobbed, burrowing into Kurumu's neck. "I just can't say it."

Kurumu held her tighter while she cried, rocking her slowly as she rubbed her back. Her eyes began to tear up out of sympathy for the broken girl in her arms. She kissed the top of her head as the tears began to slip out of her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, determined to hold Mizore until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry", Mizore whispered.

"For what", Kurumu asked, thankful that she was able to talk.

"For being so weak. I didn't mean to start bawling all over you like that."

"That's okay", Kurumu said as she kissed the top of her head again. "If it's too painful to talk about then I won't ask."

"No", she whispered. "I have to talk about it before I can get through it. Up until the night we got drunk, I was pregnant with Tsukune's child."

"Really", Kurumu asked as her heart began to sink. "What happened?"

"I guess it was after we played cards", Mizore sighed. "A couple days before we left the academy I realized I hadn't had my period. I knew then that I was pregnant, but like an idiot I still got drunk. I came up here to get something out of my bag, and was kinda wobbly. Well, I started going back down the stairs and fell face first."

Kurumu gasped and squeezed Mizore tighter.

"I went to the bathroom the next morning, thinking my stomach was hurting because of a hangover, and there was blood on my underwear. It didn't take a rocket scientist for me to figure out what happened. I knew I had a miscarriage."

"Oh my god, Mizore", Kurumu whimpered, her voice choked up by tears. "Oh my god, I am so sorry."

"Thank you", she whispered as she returned Kurumu's embrace. "I'm not sure if Tsukune knows yet or not. I want to wait until we get back to the academy."

"I already know", Tsukune said quietly as he entered the room and came to the bed. Tears glistened in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around them both. "Moka told me this morning, and I can't tell you how truly sorry I am."

Tsukune leaned his head on top of hers as he pulled them tighter against him. Slowly Moka came in the room, giving Mizore an apologetic glance as she joined the group hug. Lightly she kissed Mizore's head and held them all, wishing with all her heart that she had never had to endure this heartache.


	17. Chapter 17

Kokoa leaned against the wall outside Moka, Tsukune and Mizore's room as tears trickled down her cheeks as she listened to the conversation inside. She hadn't even known Mizore had been pregnant. Her heart broke as she tried to imagine the pain Mizore felt.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop", Moka whispered as she hugged Kokoa from behind, startling her.

"I know", she whispered back. "I just overheard as I was going by, and I kinda let my curiosity get the better of me."

"That's okay, it's only natural", Tsukune whispered as he patted her head with a sad smile.

Kokoa lowered her eyes, slightly embarrassed by the familiarity that was growing between them since that drunken night. She slowly looked up at him, surprised by the fact that he still smiled at her like he used to. _Maybe he doesn't think as much about it as I do,_ she thought, finally returning his smile. His attention turned to the door as he heard the girls inside mention him.

"I already know", he said as he walked in to the room, leaving Kokoa and her sister in the hallway.

"I never wanna go through that", Kokoa whispered as she hugged Moka's arms to her chest.

"I don't think you will", she whispered back, squeezing her sister tightly before kissing the top of her head and following Tsukune into the room.

Fresh tears stung Kokoa's eyes as she walked away, bumping into Yukari as she rounded the corner. The little witch looked up from her book, smiling as she saw Kokoa.

"I'm sorry", Yukari said as she closed the book. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"That's okay", Kokoa mumbled. "I was heading to get something to eat, if you wanted to join me."

"Sounds good to me", she chimed, turning to follow Kokoa. "Hey, you aren't wearing your charm!"

Kokoa reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. Her eyes looked almost sad as she stared at the silver bat. She closed her eyes as she slipped it back into her pocket.

"I guess I just got tired of being older", she sighed. "I figured it would be good to be a kid again."

Yukari stared at her as they walked down the stairs. At the base of the stairs she stopped Kokoa, pulling her into a hug. Kokoa gratefully wrapped her arms around the witch's back, heaving a relieved sigh as she sank into the embrace. Several minutes passed as the two simply stood there holding each other. Suddenly she felt Yukari's lips brush her cheek, her hands gripping Kokoa's back tightly.

"I don't know what's upsetting you", she began, "but I want you to know you will always have a friend right here."

Slowly Yukari pulled from the embrace and led Kokoa to the kitchen by her hand. She flipped the light on and pushed the young vampire into a chair before opening the fridge to find a suitable snack. She began to hum a tune she couldn't put a name to as she gathered sandwich meats and cheese from the shelves. She popped a carrot into her mouth sideways before closing the door, smiling as Kokoa laughed at the sight before her.

"So I guess you wanted to pretend you were at the beach", she giggled as Yukari brought her findings to the table with a look of confusion on her face. "Sandwiches. You know, _sand witches_? Get it?"

Yukari stared at her for a second before laughing at the joke. Relief washed over her as the two began to idly chat about various things while eating. The topics ranged from the mundane, such as weird dreams, to the erotic, such as just how talented Kurumu was. The latter topic brought a fierce blush to both girls.

"To be honest, Kurumu won't even kiss me unless I'm wearing the amulet", Kokoa said as she nibbled her sandwich. "It kinda surprises me, considering how intense she can be."

"Kurumu may be a horn dog", Yukari began as she held a finger up, "but she actually does have morals. Somewhere in her mind, the Kokoa _with_ the amulet is not the same as the Kokoa _without _the amulet."

"Huh?"

"You claimed her because you love her", Yukari explained. "In order to please both your hearts her mind has found a way to rationalize the differences between the two 'versions' of you, as it were."

"Kinda like multiple personalities", Kokoa said as she absently reached into her pocket.

"Well, yes and no. Multiple personalities would refer more to the mind than the body. Your situation would be more of a ranma complex with a physical catalyst, much like Moka with her rosary."

"Oh", Kokoa said, her brow furrowed. "So in her mind I am two different people, depending on whether I'm wearing the necklace or not."

"Exactly", Yukari smiled. "But then again, I may be over complicating things."

"That actually sounds about right", Kurumu said as she came into the kitchen and hugged Kokoa from behind. "If I had my way about it, she would never take that necklace off again. However, it isn't up to me. My purpose is to serve her now."

"That's not true", Kokoa said as he rubbed Kurumu's arm.

"That could possibly be a very bad idea", Yukari warned. "Uninterrupted exposure to the charm for long periods of time could have side effects."

"What kind of side effects", Kokoa asked as she pulled the amulet from her pocket and stared at it. "I wouldn't have, like, an extra head or anything would I?"

"No", Yukari chuckled. "Side effects are very rare for that kind of spell, but could be something as simple as an eventual immunity to the charm or as drastic as insanity. Not that I'm trying to scare you, but if you want to go that course then I feel you should know."

"I'll take my chances", she said quietly, staring into Kurumu's eyes as she placed it around her neck.

Light flowed from the amulet, surrounding her as her body changed. Slowly the light died down, revealing an adult version of Kokoa. Gently Kurumu stroked her hair as she kissed her cheek.

"I trust your judgment", Kurumu said, worry apparent on her face. "I'm gonna tell you now that I will destroy that thing at the first sign of insanity."

"Too late", Kokoa giggled, "because I'm crazy about you."

"God that was corny", Yukari said as she stood and walked from the kitchen.

"She's right", Kurumu said as she stared into her mate's eyes. "However, it aptly describes how we _both_ feel."

"Damn skippy", Kokoa laughed as she kissed Kurumu passionately.


	18. Chapter 18

Kyoko sighed as she lay across her bed staring at the ceiling. Sleep had been hard to come by the previous night due to the constant groping by a certain witch as she slept. A single tear slid from the corner of her eye.

_I don't understand it, _she thought as she wiped the tear away. _I want to be happy for Tsukune because he found someone that cares about him, but I just can't. Am I just jealous because I'm alone? This is ridiculous._

She let her breath out in an exasperated sigh as she rolled off of the bed. Wearily she rubbed her eyes as walked out into the hall. Mizore came walking past her, almost smiling as she greeted her. She had an air of calmness about her that Kyoko envied.

"It's almost time to go", Mizore said as she popped her head into Kokoa and Kurumu's room. "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Relax", Kurumu sighed as she ruffled Mizore's hair. "We have two hours to go three blocks. I think we will make it."

Kokoa waved her in as she reached into the closet for her costume. She pulled the dust cover off of the hanger to reveal a fire red dress with horns and tail in a small plastic bag. Mizore blushed lightly as Kokoa changed into the outfit. Kurumu attached the tail for her, her hands lingering on Kokoa's hips as she turned around.

"That looks good on you", Kurumu said before leaning forward to kiss her lips. "It suits you because you can be a devil in the-"

"Okaay, I'm gonna leave now", Mizore interrupted, shaking her head as she left the room.

Tsukune walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and his skin still wet from the shower. Mizore let out a wolf whistle as she slapped his butt, causing him to jump and spin around. A smile crept onto her face as she pushed him against the wall.

"I hope you enjoyed your shower", she purred as she slipped her hand under his towel. "I think you would've enjoyed it more if we were in there with you."

The bathroom door opened a second time as Moka came out, her hair trailing down her back. Her gaze fell on Mizore and Tsukune as she tucked in the towel wrapped around her body. Slowly she stepped up to the pair and placed her hand on her hip.

"Why didn't you join us for a shower", she asked as she reached her other hand out to stroke Mizore's hair. "It would have been more fun that way."

"I didn't want to be unfair to Tsukune", she mumbled as she leaned into Moka's touch and closed her eyes.

"Okay", Moka said as she began walking toward their room. "Oh, and just to let you know, I plan on asking to borrow Kurumu tonight, so I wouldn't suggest drinking at the party, Tsukune. We don't want you passing out at a crucial moment."

-\/-\/-

The sun had just begun to set as they walked up the walkway of a larger modern home. Tsukune led the way, followed by Kurumu and Kokoa. Yukari had stopped at the gate to speak with the host, who was dressed as Frankenstein. Moka, Mizore and Tsukune stood nearby to wait for the little witch while Kokoa and Kurumu headed in. A single black haired woman dressed as an Egyptian goddess stepped into the light from the street lamp and approached Yukari.

"Such a lovely little costume", she cooed, causing Yukari to turn around.

"Ruby! Oh wow! How did you find us", Yukari asked as she ran into the older witch's arms.

"I have my ways", she said, smiling as a crow cawed nearby. She scanned Yukari's clothes before moving closer to whisper to her. "Good thing you can wear your normal outfit as a costume, huh?"

"Hey there, Ruby", Tsukune called as they walked over.

Ruby opened her mouth to reply, but her words failed her as she caught sight of Moka's costume. Her eyes slowly traveled up Moka's perfectly accentuated figure causing a light blush to spread over the vampire's cheeks. She turned her gaze to Mizore, her eyes going wide as she realized the yuki onna had reverted to her monster form.

"What the hell are you doing, Mizore", she hissed quietly. "You can't be in your monster form in the human world!"

"Relax", Mizore said. "If anyone asks I'm a historical mythological creature. I can actually play the nerd card pretty well."

Ruby continued to quietly protest as they made their way to the front door. Electronic dance music gradually grew louder as they got closer to the door. A scarecrow opened the door for them and stepped aside to let them in, eyeing Moka and Ruby as they passed, his thoughts clearly written on his painted face. Moka raised an eyebrow as she led the way inside.

The music nearly deafened them as they stepped into the dimly lit entryway. A woman dressed as a mummy bowed to them before offering to take Moka's cloak. She shook her head, smiling as she politely declined. Strobe lights began flashing as a fast paced heavy metal song began playing.

"I know that song", Ruby said, shouting to be heard. "That's 'Thunderhorse'!"

"I've never heard it before", Tsukune shouted back. "Who plays it?"

"It's a band called Dethklok!"

Tsukune nodded as he followed Moka toward the refreshment table. A rather inebriated pixie came up to Mizore and began to flirt with her but thought better of it and retreated quickly as she caught the death stare Moka sent her way. Tsukune reached for a cup of drink but Mizore grabbed his wrist before the cup could make it to his lips.

"That punch is spiked", she said in his ear. "We might wanna stick to cans of soda."

Tsukune set the cup down and moved to the side to grab enough drinks for the entire group. He turned around to give the drinks to his friends and barely caught a glimpse of Ruby as she disappeared into a mosh pit that had formed near the speakers. Yukari smiled as he handed her a can of soda, touching his hand gently before wandering off to find Kokoa and Kurumu.

"I think tonight will be fun", Mizore said as she eased closer to Moka. "Hopefully everyone can behave themselves."

"They will", Moka said, her eyes flitting to Tsukune. "But I don't think we should stay out too late."

Tsukune nodded in agreement as the three moved further from the speakers so that they could speak at a more manageable level. Kokoa and Kurumu came around the corner, followed by Batman and a rather scrawny Thor. Their words were inaudible, but the looks on the girls' faces told them all they needed to know.

"Is there a problem", Tsukune called as he approached the girls.

"These guys propositioned us rather explicitly", Kokoa said with disgust. "You shoulda heard what they said to us."

"Look, we don't want any trouble", Tsukune said, trying to reason with them. "All I'm asking is that you leave them alone."

"And who the hell are you", Batman sneered.

"Who I am is not important. If you don't stop harassing my friends, things might have to get violent."

"Bring it on, bitch. I'm Batman", the costumed moron replied, drawing his fist back.

As quick as lightning Tsukune dropped under the weak punch and slammed his palm into the jerk's ribs and kicked Thor in the chest as he charged him. The two ruffians fell in unison, everyone around them realizing there was a fight after it was over.

"So much for behaving", Moka sighed as Frankenstein quickly came their way.

"What's going on here?!"

"I'm sorry, sir", Tsukune said as he bowed slightly. "These two were harassing my friends and attacked me when I tried to intervene."

Frankenstein stared at the two perverts as they tried to catch their breath. He nodded to a man dressed as a wrestler, who grabbed the two and dragged them out the back door. Moments later he returned and stared at Tsukune in mild amazement.

"Who are you, kid", Frankenstein asked. "I mean under the mask."

"Tsukune Aono, sir", he said, bowing respectfully.

"Aono", Frankenstein asked, leaning very close to him. "I suggest you and your friends leave, now. Youkai are not welcome in this house."

Fear jolted through him as the others stiffened at his comment. He nodded and bowed again, apologizing for the interruption. The group began to head to the door as he explained the need to find his other two friends so that they could all leave, thanking Frankenstein when he nodded.

He searched the crowd near the speakers, finding a bruised but smiling Ruby sitting at a nearby table. Quickly he explained the situation, relieved when she nodded and left to meet the group at the door. He continued his search for Yukari but didn't see her in any of the downstairs rooms.

"Yukari, where are you", he muttered as he started to climb the stairs.

"Where are you goin', monster", Frankenstein sneered as he grabbed his wrist.

"I'm looking for the last member of our group", he explained. "She's a younger girl with black hair dressed as a witch."

"I seen her out back", called a zombie from nearby. "She was out there with some dude in a white robe."


	19. Chapter 19

Yukari stared at the ground as the headmaster led her outside. It apparently wasn't a coincidence that Ruby had come here, especially since the headmaster himself was here. She closed the door behind her, nearly tripping over two men in battered costumes. She stepped carefully over them and approached the headmaster, making sure to keep a respectful distance from.

"Well now", the headmaster began, clasping his hands in front of him. "I see there was a little trouble, indeed."

"I don't know what you mean, sir", Yukari said, shivering when the headmaster turned his shadowed gaze on her.

"There was the matter of an Inquisition against you, for starters", he chuckled. "Then I come to learn that several of my students had gotten severely intoxicated. Now Tsukune has attacked two humans over something as inconsequential as vulgar words toward his friends."

"Is that what happened to these guys", Yukari asked, staring at the two unconscious forms. "I didn't think Tsukune would have been able to do that!"

"The attack was merely in self-defense", he said calmly. "The point is that mister Aono could very well have killed them if the Ghoul within had gotten free. The same goes for the two that accosted him and miss Akashiya a few days ago. However, there were no deaths so no immediate action is required. That is not the reason I wanted to speak to you, though."

"Why did you want to speak to me, sir?"

The headmaster raised his eyes to the stars, remaining silent for several seconds. His breathing was slow and even, almost peaceful. He reached his hand toward Yukari, palm up.

"Give me your aging charm", he said slowly as he turned his gaze to her. "I would ask you to hand over your wand, as well."

Yukari jolted slightly at his strange request. Slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver cat charm on a thin chain. She stared at it for a few seconds before placing it in his gloved palm. Tears welled up in her eyes as she produced her wand from a fold in her cloak. She unwillingly extended it handle first, the tears slipping free as he took hold of it.

"Miss Sendo, this is not any form of punishment", he rumbled, his deep voice sending another chill down the witch's spine. "Events have been foreseen that you would do well to steer clear of. I'm trying to help you."

"But I can't even cook without my wand", she whimpered.

"Then leave the cooking to someone else", he said as gently as he could. "For now I would suggest you go with mister Aono without hesitation. This area is not safe."

She raised her eyes and opened her mouth to ask what he meant but he vanished in a thin puff of smoke. Seconds later Tsukune came out the door, his gaze turning in every direction. He quickly made his way to Yukari as she dried her eyes.

"Yukari are you okay", he asked nervously. "Where did the headmaster go?"

"I don't know", she answered, reaching out to take his hand. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

He nodded as he turned and started down a side alley. At the other end he called to the group and waited for them to catch up to the pair. Slowly they made their way back to Tsukune's parents' house. The demeanor of the group was rather subdued as they walked.

"Okay, I'm gonna say it", Mizore mumbled. "How the hell did Frankenjerk know we were youkai?"

"Please don't be mad, but the headmaster told him before taking Yukari outside", Ruby said with lowered eyes.

"Why", Kurumu almost shouted.

"Two words: crystal ball. He did a little scrying and apparently saw something pertaining to someone3 here's safety."

"I suppose it was for the best", Tsukune sighed, earning a nervous glance from Ruby that he ignored.

The group continued down the sidewalk, laughing as a child dressed as some type of space alien hobbled past with a bag of candy almost as large as the bearer. Several teenagers prowled the streets with cartons of eggs and rolls of toilet paper searching for a house to prank.

"That was interesting", Kokoa said as they turned into the walkway. "I have to say that's the first time I ever got thrown out of a party."

"Yeah, and all because Tsukune had to go and kick someone's ass", Ruby pouted. Tsukune blushed in shame as he opened the door and led the group of females inside. The sounds of cooking met his ears as he slipped his costume off.

"Kyoko, we're back", he called as he headed to the kitchen, followed by the others.

"That was quick", she said, her eyes going wide as she caught sight of Ruby. "ANOTHER monster?! How do you find these girls?!"

"I'm not a monster", Ruby lied, her eyes matching Kyoko's.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England", Kyoko snorted as she dried her hands. "Tsukune's entire harem is nothing but monsters, so how could you NOT be one?"

"They're not my harem", Tsukune blurted.

"Watch it girlie", Moka said at the same time.

"We got kicked out because Tsukune kicked someone's ass over Kokoa and Kurumu", Mizore said as she opened the fridge to grab a soda. She winked at Kyoko. "So I guess we get to party with you instead."

Kyoko blushed as she turned back to the sink full of dishes. She tried to ignore Mizore but found it impossible as the ice maiden reached around her from behind and grabbed her breasts with both hands. Kyoko squealed in surprise as she tried to pull away.

"Mizore, stop molesting Kyoko", Moka laughed.

"Yukari does enough of that as it is", Kyoko said, squirming as all eyes turned to Yukari.

"I can't control what my hands do while I'm asleep", she said as sweat formed on her forehead.

"How could you be asleep when your eyes were wide open", Kyoko called out, her blush deepening as a small moan slipped from her.

"Well you shouldn't have such wonderful boobs!"

Mizore stopped rubbing Kyoko's breasts, much to Kyoko's relief, as she and everyone else turned and stared at Yukari. The little witch blushed as Ruby walked over to her and got down to her eye level. She stared at Yukari for several seconds as the smaller of the two fidgeted.

"Pervert", she said, smiling slightly as she poked Yukari in the nose.

Laughter filled the room as Yukari swatted the older witch's hand away. She turned and stalked out of the room. Her footsteps echo from the stairway, a door slamming seconds later. Ruby turned and stared at Kyoko with a knowing smile. The witch winked at her as she caught her eye, causing yet another blush to creep up her cheeks.

"Since we're dead for the party", Kurumu began, opening the freezer and pulling out two large bottles of whiskey, "Let's kick this shindig off right!"

"What did I say about not drinking", Moka shouted as she reached for the bottles.

"Oh come on", Kurumu purred, slipping the bottles behind her back as she pressed against Moka with her lips right by her ear. "I think you need to relax a little, don't you? Maybe see things in a different light, preferably candlelight?"

"Maybe", Moka whispered as she shivered slightly. She gently ran her hand along Kurumu's arm until she reached the bottle and pulled it from her hand. "I guess there really isn't such a thing as too much fun."


	20. Chapter 20

Kyoko grabbed enough glasses for all of them, unsure if it was such a good idea. Kokoa went upstairs to coax Yukari back to the kitchen as Kurumu poured whiskey into each of the glasses and filled them the rest of the way with soda. As she was pouring soda into the last glass Kokoa returned with Yukari in tow.

"Welcome back", Mizore said as she handed Yukari a glass. "Bottoms up."

"Hopefully in more ways than one", Yukari muttered with a meaningful glance at Kokoa before draining half of her drink.

"Geez, slow down", Moka said, staring at the glass in Yukari's hand. "Keep drinking it like that and you might be passed out before midnight."

Kurumu handed the rest of the glasses out and led the way to the table. Everyone took a seat as they began talking amongst themselves. Mizore was running her hand idly through Tsukune's hair as Ruby began telling about a recent trip she had made to Hong Kong. Yukari was as close as she could be to Moka, her head on the vampire's shoulder as she sipped her drink and listened to Ruby's story.

"I'm not being rude", Kokoa said as she stood, "but I need to change out of this costume."

Quietly she slipped out of the room while Ruby continued her story. She sighed as she started climbing the stairs and reached behind her to remove the tail from her costume. She brushed a hand through her hair and opened the door to her and Kurumu's room.

_I wonder if it will work right, _she thought as she pulled something comfortable out of her bag. She unhooked the necklace and set it on the dresser, squeezing her eyes shut as the light blinded her. She slipped the costume off and pulled on a pair of old sweatpants and a slightly loose tee shirt and dropped the necklace into her pocket.

"Kurumu, did you want to change", she hollered, sticking her head out the bedroom door.

"No, I'm fine in what I have on", she called back from the kitchen.

Kokoa closed the door and descended the stairs, passing Moka who decided to get comfortable as well. Her sister arched her brow questioningly at her being without the necklace but just shrugged and went about her business. Kurumu did a double take as she entered the room but didn't say anything to her.

"Hey Kokoa, where's your necklace", Tsukune asked as she sat down between Kurumu and Yukari.

"I didn't feel like wearing it", she shrugged as she picked up her drink. "Besides, none of my clothes will fit right when I wear it."

"Guess you just gotta get some that will", Mizore laughed before draining the rest of her drink. "Trust me, nothing is more uncomfortable than a bra that's too small."

"Wrong", Kokoa said. "The first time I put the necklace on, my underwear went from panties to a thong in three seconds. THAT was uncomfortable."

"I remember that", Kurumu said with a chuckle. "I thought I was gonna need a crowbar to-"

"Ah, I don't wanna know that", Kyoko cried, slapping her hands over her ears.

Everyone laughed at the fiery blush on her cheeks. Moka returned to the table and Tsukune froze, staring at her in her boy shorts and tank top. Mizore slid closer to her and laid her head on her shoulder. A blush crept up Moka's face as Mizore whispered something in her ear.

"Kokoa, I need to talk to you for a second", Moka said, refilling her glass.

She and Kokoa stood and walked out of the room, taking their glasses with them. Without Moka there Mizore decided to tease Kyoko a little, enjoying the deepening blush as she whispered details about certain encounters in the poor girl's ear. She took a rather large gulp of her drink, choking and spilling it on her shirt.

"Looks like you made a mess", Mizore said, grinning mischievously. "Might as well take it off."

The ice maiden grabbed the hem of her shirt and began lifting it, laughing as Kyoko struggled to keep her shirt pulled down. Tsukune laughed hard at the sight before him, leaning so far back in the chair that it toppled over backwards. Everyone froze, staring at the spot he had previously been occupying. His head poked up over the table causing everyone to laugh and point.

"I'm okay", he said bashfully as he set the chair back up and sat down.

By this time the sisters had returned, their eyes roaming over the crowd. Ruby was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, Kurumu was holding Yukari's shoulder while guffawing at a blushing Tsukune, and Mizore was apparently molesting Kyoko again.

"What did we miss", Moka asked as they took their seats.

"Well, Mizore was embarrassing Kyoko", Yukari explained. "I guess she said something very perverted, because Kyoko took a huge gulp from her glass and spilled it on her shirt. Mizore tried to pull her shirt up, which made Tsukune laugh so hard he fell over backwards, which in turn made everyone laugh even harder."

"So that explains why Ruby looks like she's about to piss herself", Moka smiled. "I love our little dysfunctional group."

The night continued with laughter, the hours passing as the first bottle was slowly emptied. Kurumu reached for the second bottle as Moka nudged Kokoa, who had laid her head on the table. When she didn't respond Mizore lifted her head, laughing when she realized the younger vampire had passed out. Kurumu stood up and drained her glass before effortlessly picking her mate up bridal style.

"Be right back", she said as she left the kitchen.

Kurumu slowly made her way up the stairs, careful not to bump Kokoa's head into the walls. She nudged their door open with her foot and stepped in, using her elbow to flip the light switch. A small whining grumble from the vampire brought a smile to Kurumu's face. She made her way to the bed and laid her mate down. Gently she pulled the cover up over her.

As she was about to stand up Kokoa pulled her back down and wrapped her arms around the succubus's neck. She mumbled incoherently and brushed her lips across Kurumu's. She stayed still for a second before returning the vampire's kiss.

"No matter what you look like", she whispered, "you'll always be my Kokoa. I love you."

A smile spread across Kokoa's face as her arms slipped from Kurumu's shoulders. She stood and pulled a small trash can beside the bed, just in case Kokoa got sick during the night. She stared at the peacefully sleeping girl before turning and leaving the room. She looked over her shoulder one more time before turning the light off and heading back downstairs with a smile.

"I'm tellin' ya it was Stallone, not Schwarzenegger", Mizore said loudly, her flushed face inches from Kyoko's.

"Now what are you arguing about", Kurumu asked as she picked up her cup, which had been refilled for her.

"She says it was Schwarzenegger that played in Total Recall", Kyoko grumbled as she pointed at Mizore, unintentionally poking her in the breast. "I told her it was Stallone."

"You're wrong", Kurumu said before taking a large gulp of her drink. "Arnold was in Total Recall. Stallone was in Demolition Man."

"Told ya so", Mizore said, grinning.

"You know what", Kyoko said, blushing madly as she kissed Mizore on the lips. "Maybe that will shut you up!"

"Oh god", Tsukune groaned, hiding his face in his hands as he began laughing.

Mizore sat motionless for a few moments blinking. Then she grabbed the back of Kyoko's head, pulling her into a deep kiss. Kyoko moaned as she slid her tongue into Mizore's mouth.

"Mizore, you just had to do it", Moka sighed as she tried to pull the two apart.


End file.
